


Edge

by Lovis_Invictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Pre-War, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, mention of bullying
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovis_Invictus/pseuds/Lovis_Invictus
Summary: Sirius no esperaba que la realidad le diese un golpe tan bajo como el que le propinó esa fría mañana de noviembre, durante la clase de adivinación.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	1. Futuro

**[Advertencia]**

**Spoilers generales de la saga de Harry Potter. Añadiré o retiraré cosas canon también dependiendo del cómo guste que vaya la historia.**

* * *

Sirius rodó los ojos con fastidio, hastiado de escuchar a su aburrida profesora; bostezó, viendo de reojo a su compañero de mesa lucir aún más adormilado que él. Hacía unos días atrás se había peleado nuevamente con Snape a la mitad del pasillo, el joven Slytherin venía junto al heredero Malfoy, y él, inseparable, con Cornamenta. Dumbledore les había visto justo cuando enviaban un par de "inofensivos" Aqua Eructo hacia ambos Slytherin, dejándoles completamente empapados. El director había decidido que desde ese momento y hasta nuevo aviso, en todas y cada una de las clases compartidas tendrían que ponerse en parejas; James con Malfoy y él con Snape. 

Ahora, a la mitad de la clase de adivinación, el mayor de los hermanos Black cabeceaba, escuchando parcialmente la gangosa voz de su profesora hablarles en tono dramático sobre la lectura en la bola de cristal, tema que estarían trabajando durante esa semana y la próxima. Dirigió otra rápida mirada a Severus, el chico estaba a nada de quedarse dormido sobre el asiento; sus orbes grisáceas se pasearon por toda el aula, James intentaba apreciar algo en la bola mientras hacía caras extrañas como si eso fuese a marcar una diferencia, Malfoy, aburrido, se limitaba a destrozarlo con los ojos en acto de desprecio, Remus y Peter cuchicheaban al fondo... nada realmente interesante. 

Derrotado fijó la vista en el objeto al medio de la mesita, no lo iba a matar intentar ver algo, siendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Entrecerró los ojos, puso su mente en blanco y se concentró de lleno en el tono magenta que se difuminaba danzante en el centro del cristal, pasando a lila y dorado. De pronto sintió un mareo, como si le hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza y todo se volvió confuso, cambiando a una escala de colores grises con tonos negruzcos.

Lo primero que notó al espabilar fue que él y James se encontraban a lo lejos frente al sauce boxeador, era de noche y la luna llena irradiaba imponente a la mitad del cielo. Conversaban sobre Peter y una indigestión que le había dado al comer demasiado, burlándose de ello; en pocos minutos un jadeante Snape se acercaba varita en mano. Sirius había sonreído y tras susurrarle algo a su hermano del alma le había hecho retirarse. Severus, contrariado, le observaba sin decir nada.

Él se acercó _«¿No quieres saber lo que escondemos, Quejicus? Si tu odio es demasiado grande y no un eres cobarde, entra»_ susurró en tono persuasivo al oído del muchacho y tras detener al sauce el Slytherin se adentró.

Tras un par de minutos esperando James aparecía, él reía y le contaba entre carcajadas lo que había hecho, sin embargo contrario a lo que esperaba el Gryffindor en vez de reír le atestó un doloroso puñetazo en la cara _«¡Eres un imbécil!»_ le gritó antes de entrar al pasadizo. Él observaba el túnel, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso para la bilis que se estaba reuniendo en su garganta un herido James salió, cargaba Snape con dificultad; Sirius enmudeció, el chico entre brazos de su amigo estaba inconsciente y mucho más pálido de lo normal, cosa que hacía resaltar el hecho de estar bañado en sangre y tener el uniforme rasgado, dejando entrever múltiples heridas profundas James le ignoraba mientras corría a duras penas con Snape dentro del castillo.

Antes de siquiera comprender lo que estaba observando volvió a marearse, y de repente se vio sentado en una sala, James y Lily acaramelados en el sofá del frente, ambos, e incluso él mismo, lucían más maduros. Sonrió al pensar que finalmente Evans le dio el sí a Cornamenta. 

Un llanto dejó escucharse a lo lejos, escaleras arriba, era un bebé. 

_«Harry se ha despertado»_ dijo Lily y se levantó apresurada, dirigiéndose a la segunda planta, pasando a un lado de él sin rebatir en su presencia, como si fuese un fantasma. 

Los matices se revolvieron, colocando otra extraña escena, ésta vez protagonizada por Snape y Dumbledore, ambos mantenían una incómoda conversación sobre una colina desolada a la mitad de la noche, el joven Slytherin era más alto y su cuerpo ahora se veía mucho más desarrollado que en la actualidad resaltando un poco de masa muscular y facciones duras, su siempre apagada mirada ahora se veía mucho más triste, él vestía por completo de negro y su expresión era una que nunca se había molestado en notar: desprendía dolor. 

_«La profesía no trataba sobre una mujer, hablaba sobre un bebé nacido a finales de julio»_ dijo el anciano con voz dura, receloso, con los brazos cruzados pero los dedos de su diestra aferrados notoriamente a su varita. Evidentemente no confiaba en quien tenía al frente.

 _«¡Sí! ¡Pero él piensa que es el hijo de ella! Planea encontrarlos y asesinarlos. Te lo suplico, protégela, escóndela»_ había rogado aquel hombre, la desesperación se leía en todo su rostro.

Dumbledore le observó con una especie de vomitivo desprecio, bajando ambos brazos sin soltar el agarre a la varita _«¿En serio te atreves a pedirme que la proteja, sin importarte la vida del padre y el hijo? Eres repugnante_ _»_

Snape había lanzado su varita al suelo tras suyo, acercándose firme hacia el anciano, aferró las manos a la túnica celeste de Albus _«¡Haré lo que sea! Sólo escóndelos_ _»_

_«¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?»_ preguntó el director con suma arrogancia, el mentón hacia arriba, desdeñoso.

 _«Lo que sea»_ respondió el otro en un hilo de voz. 

La imagen se distorsionó en nueva cuenta, no pudo caber en sí cuando pudo apreciar a un mago cuya cara no logró distinguir debido a la túnica que llevaba puesta, entrar a una vivienda en lo que pudo reconocer como El Valle de Godric, dentro lo primero que hizo fue asesinar vilmente a un desarmado James, a Lily e intentarlo con un bebé. 

Cuando los tonos cambiaron y con ellos la escena su versión adulta descubrió que había un infiltrado en su grupo, el grupo de los buenos, un hombre rubio y regordete que reconoció como su amigo Peter. Sirius tragó en seco, Colagusano no sería capaz de traicionarles, era un Gryffindor tonto, leal y sincero. Era imposible siquiera pensarlo. 

Aún con ello se vio a sí mismo pelear contra él, verlo con la mirada tan distinta a como era con ellos le daba escalofríos. Al final Pettigrew había huido en su forma animaga después de hechizarle, cortarse un dedo y matar a unos cuantos transeúntes. Con desesperación pudo ver como lo enviaban a Azkaban, culpado de traición a los Potter y el asesinato de catorce personas, incluido su amigo Peter Pettigrew. Pero ese sentimiento duró poco, cuando se percató, frente a sí pudo visualizar a Snape, quien lagrimeante se quejaba con Dumbledore:

 _«¡Dijiste que los protegerías!»_ le reclamó lleno de ira.

 _«Ellos confiaron en la gente equivocada, Severus»_ respondió el mago, la expresión en cara del hombre era incluso peor que la vez anterior. _«El bebé sobrevivió»_ volvió a hablar el anciano después de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó.

 _«¡No necesita protección! ¡El señor oscuro murió!»_ gritó Snape alterado.

 _«El señor oscuro volverá, y cuando eso suceda el niño correrá un grave peligro»_ tras un corto mutismo añadió: _«Tiene sus ojos»_ Los orbes ónix de Severus se iluminaron pobremente, haciendo que Sirius se replantease lamentable un par de cosas. Albus tomó la palabra de nuevo _«Si de verdad la amabas-»_

 _«Que nadie... se entere»_ le interrumpió, su mirada adolorida se perdía en el vacío.

_«No desvelaré tu lado bueno, Severus, incluso si día a día arriesgas tu vida por él»_

En lo que duró su parpadeo se vio entremedio de otra situación: una celda en lo más alto del edificio de Azkaban, rodeado de tres dementores que le torturaban sin descanso; sucio, delgado, descuidado y al borde de la muerte se aferraba a la cordura con un fino recuerdo, ver a un niño entre brazos de Lily y James, el chico estaba solo y era su deber rescatarlo, sintió.

Cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de las asquerosas imágenes, más una voz demandante resonando monstruosa le hizo espabilar de inmediato.

 _«¿Algo nuevo, Severus?»_ Había preguntado un hombre de repugnante, sucia apariencia, demasiado similar a la de una serpiente.

 _«Nada, mi señor»_ dijo Snape arrodillado en el suelo, cabizbajo y sin verle a la cara, con ambas manos tras la espalda.

El sujeto se levantó del trono de piedra en el que estaba sentado y caminó altivo hacia el hombre, el sonido de sus pies descalzos chocando contra las baldosas del piso era lo único que rompía el mortuorio silencio. 

_«Tom, Severus, ya te lo he dicho antes»_ habló con un extraño tono de voz que Sirius no supo identificar y se colocó en cuclillas, tomándole el rostro con las sucias manos de largas uñas negruzcas para obligarle a verle de frente _«Tú eres el único que sabe de mi ascendencia, Severus, somos iguales en términos generales. Puedes tratarme mejor»_

Vio a Snape asustado tragar con dificultad y desviar la mirada de los rojizos orbes penetrantes, _«¿Qué pensarán los demás? Le perderán el respeto, mi señor»_ respondió frívolo. 

El sonido de una bofetada hizo eco en el enorme salón pobremente iluminado _«Nunca te dije que me ignoraras, Severus; me molesta no tener atención, debes de haberlo deducido ya»_ soltó incorporándose _«A veces eres muy complicado, pero podemos arreglar eso»_ el tipo metió la mano en la manga de su túnica y sacó su varita _«¡Cruciatus! »_. Su instinto le gritó que hiciera algo, iba a acercarse al ahora adulto Snape para protegerlo, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso la imagen cambió. 

Y lo entendió, Severus era doble espía, tanto del bando bueno como del malo, y sufría en ambos. Dumbledore no le daba mucha importancia a lo que le sucedía y el tal Tom le torturaba horriblemente entre maltrato psicológico, físico y haciendo uso de maldiciones. Se sintió a morir, pero el disgusto por las crueles escenas le duró poco para llegar al borde de la desesperación. Bellatrix, su prima Bella, le asesinaba a sangre fría frente a un muchacho idéntico a James.

Dio una arcada, era demasiado, tenía que parar, debía parar, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora estaba Severus, el hombre hablaba con Albus, cuya mano derecha estaba gravemente herida y era sostenida por las dos delicadas del Slytherin _«Toma esto, confinará la maldición a tu mano»_ le dijo entregándole un grial de oro con lo que supuso era una poción 

_«¿Por cuánto tiempo?»_ Preguntó Dumbledore, derrotado. 

_«Tal vez un año»_ respondió el hombre y se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a irse.

 _«No me ignores, Severus»_ le detuvo Albus _«Ambos sabemos que Voldemort le ordenó al joven Malfoy que me matara. Si él falla cualquiera pensará que el señor oscuro recurrirá a ti... Tú tienes que ser quien me mate, Severus»_ se cubrió los oídos, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta; les vio mover la boca unos momentos hasta que Snape invocaba un patronus, resultando ser una hermosa cierva, casi idéntica al ciervo macho en el que James se convertía. Era preciosa, de aura tranquila, tanto que le hizo recobrar la compostura. Los tres observaron impresionados como ésta salía por una ventana, desapareciendo.

 _«¡Lily!»_ Exclamaba el anciano, fascinado, segundos más tarde sus ojos azules observaban a Severus con gran lástima _«¿Después de tanto tiempo?»_

Y el hombre le sonreía débilmente _«Siempre»_

Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tenía que ver Lily? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ella? Observó los colores revolverse hasta formar una tinta negruzca, y lo último que pudo ver fue la dolorosa imagen de su odiado compañero ser asesinado por una enorme serpiente, dejándose llevar por la muerte en brazos del mismo muchacho que lo vio morir a él.

Soltó un jadeo, el grito murió en su garganta antes de siquiera poder sacarlo. Estaba de vuelta en el aula, de pie, con toda la clase viéndole atónitos. Sintió tibias gotas bajar por sus mejillas, más el susto le impidió preocuparse en manchar su ruda imagen.

— ¿Joven Black?— preguntó la profesora, acercándose curiosa para analizar su rostro más pálido que el papel— Por Merlín, usted... ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, tallando sus ojos con el brazo para quitar las saladas gotas y poder ver mejor— ¿Puedo irme?— preguntó despacito.

— Ah... por supuesto que sí— ella tomó delicadamente a Severus por el hombro—. Joven Snape, lleve a Black con la señorita Pomfrey, por favor

El Slytherin obedeció de mala gana. Tomó sus cosas entre los brazos y al ver cómo Sirius temblaba decidió cargar también con los útiles del otro. Ambos bajaron del aula en silencio, el Griffyndor iba enfrente con las manos en las bolsas y la cabeza gacha. Contrario a lo que pensó, Severus no sintió tanto gusto al verlo así, era más grande la curiosidad por lo que había dejado tan sumiso al rebelde de los Black que su odio per se.

Quiso preguntarle qué demonios es lo que había visto, pero no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con el que ya era su enemigo declarado. Prefirió seguirle en silencio por los pasillos. Incluso le sorprendió que el león pasara de largo ignorando a Peeves, quien se mofaba cantando porque el mayor buscapleitos del colegio lagrimeaba en silencio. No quiso admitirlo, pero le preocupó que siendo quien era Sirius dejase que se burlasen de él. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la tonada de burla dejó de escucharse. Pomfrey no estaba, por lo que tras colocar los libros del Gryffindor en los pies de una cama cercana dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

— No te vayas, por favor— le habló Sirius por primera vez desde que salieron del aula. Severus vio su muñeca izquierda ser apresada por la fría mano del adolescente, quien pese a estar tan demacrado anímicamente le observaba determinado— Severus... — el aludido pudo notar como el rostro ajeno se deformaba en una mueca dolorosa, y entonces contra toda lógica existente en el plano terrenal Sirius Black le abrazó, su odioso enemigo auto-proclamado, ese imbécil que junto a su grupo de amigos le provocó tanto dolor le estaba abrazado tanto y tan fuerte como nunca nadie jamás lo había hecho.

Su corazón herido palpitaba a la velocidad de la luz, provocándole un agudo dolor; la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado; una pequeña parte de su ser, aquella siempre vacía y falta de afecto, deseaba aferrarse a la dulce calidez despedida por el cuerpo ajeno, ansiaba confiar, querer; pese a ello su lado lógico gritó la cruda verdad, regresándolo al mundo terrenal, al final, Sirius estaba afectado por cualesquier cosa que hubo visto en la bola de cristal y como Severus era el único ser humano cerca fue usado de consuelo temporal. No supo qué hacer, si bien gracias al shock no había opuesto resistencia, tampoco poseía muchas ganas a corresponder el gesto. Únicamente dejó que el muchacho se desahogara entre sollozos, era algo mínimo, podía soportarlo. Bueno, lo odiaba, claro, pero no estaba en posición de juzgar pues todo mundo se rompía en determinado momento; con esa frase en mente repitiéndose cuan mantra en su mente paralizada cerró los ojos rezando por que todo pasase rápidamente. 

Ni en un millón de años se hubiese preparado para lo que prosiguió a eso:

— Lo siento... lo siento tanto, Severus— Sirius hablaba entre hipidos infantiles—, Jamás creí que fueses capaz de llegar a tanto por alguien— le apretujó desesperado— Perdóname, por favor... por esto, por todo, yo no... yo... quiero decir... soy un imbécil

La cara de Snape era un completo poema; si alguien esa mañana le hubiese dicho que Sirius Black se quebraría frente a él, lo abrazaría y le pediría disculpas, él le habría mandado un crucio por graciosito. Pero no, ahí estaba, con Black desbordado en emociones aferrándose a él como si fuese lo único a su alcance, y tal vez lo era. El pecho se le oprimió; ésta vez no se trataba de una broma muy bien elaborada, ahora todo era real. Subió tímidamente los brazos e intentó colocarlos en la amplia espalda del contrario, más se vio arrepintiéndose a medio camino, regresando sus extremidades a los costados, rígidas.

Permanecieron así hasta que la joven enfermera, la señorita Pomfrey, arribó. Al ver el deplorable estado del sangre pura votó por darle una poción para dormir, bajo la atenta y aún sorprendida mirada del joven descendiente de los Prince, quien no se fue hasta que Sirius cayó rendido por el efecto del líquido administrado, a petición del mismo Gryffindor.

Cuando salió se encontró al resto de los merodeadores dando vuelta por el pasillo. Potter y Pettigrew le observaron desconfiados, pero antes de cualquiera decir nada Lupin tomó la palabra: — ¿Sigue adentro?— el Slytherin asintió con la cabeza. Remus soltó un suspiro—, Gracias por traerlo, Severus

— Por nada— respondió extrañamente amable y continuó su camino hacia la clase de transformaciones, se le hacía tarde.

—... ¿Ese eraQuejicus?— preguntó Peter siguiéndole con la mirada. James se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta y Remus continuaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par— ¿Habrá matado a Sirius? Se veía en paz

Lupin dejó florecer una sonrisa— Se lo merecería, Colagusano, pero lo dudo— dijo, caminando en nueva cuenta hacia la enfermería, con Potter y Pettigrew siguiéndole un par de pasos atrás, quienes aún daban fugaces miradas hacia el pasillo por el que se había ido el .

Remus tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de permitirse el abrirla; la señorita Pomfrey les echó una mala mirada desde el fondo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— preguntó enfadada, dejó de lado el recipiente qué traía entre manos sobre una mesita y se acercó a ellos, dispuesta a sacarlos—. Él está dormido y las visitas no se permiten

— Somos sus amigos— comenzó Remus a hablar antes que la mujer lo sacara de ahí— Se puso muy mal hace un rato y queríamos ver preguntar si podemos quedarnos por si despierta alterado

La mujer pareció meditarlo poco, pues de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

— Sólo porque es un caso especial, ya que de verdad me costó calmarlo hace unos minutos— suspiró angustiada—, pobre chico, jamás había visto que un Slytherin se llevase tan bien con un Gryffindor, incluso se quedó esperando a que la poción para dormir hiciera efecto

Los tres leones se observaron entre sí, incrédulos, ¿Severus Snape comportándose de esa forma con Sirius Black? ¿Quejicus? ¿Con uno de los merodeadores? y no sólo eso, sino que era su primer pesadilla, pues si bien Potter hacía bromas continuas éstas eran más humillantes que físicas, Sirius por su parte era mucho más salvaje, la mayoría de las veces que Snape había ido a parar a la enfermería eran resultado de la sádica marca Black que el Gryffindor traía en la sangre. 

— Muchachos, ¿les puedo encargar a su compañero un rato?, saldré por un momento, necesito conseguir más herbolaria— sentenció sonriente antes de guardar el frasco de cristal anterior en un cajón y conjurar el mueble en voz baja para que nadie fuese capaz de abrirlo. Se despidió de los alumnos con un breve _ahora_ _vuelvo_ y salió del lugar.

— Ese imbécil de Sirius nos debe muchas explicaciones— recalcó James cuando la mujer se hubo ido.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la cama contigua a donde su amigo reposaba con las mejillas humedecidas, esperaron por tres horas entre conversaciones triviales hasta que el sonido de sábanas moverse les hizo voltear.

— ¡Canuto!— saludó James contento.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Quisimos ir contigo en cuanto saliste con Severus, pero tuvimos que esperar a que terminara la clase— habló Remus.

— ¡Mierda! ¡La clase con Slughorn!— gritó Peter— Dijo que no podríamos faltar otra vez o nos reprobaría

— No se preocupen por mí— habló Sirius por primera vez, su voz rasposa le impidió conversar con un tono alto, por lo que el resto de merodeadores decidieron callar para poder escucharle mejor—. Puedo quedarme solo— admitió cabizbajo.

Remus frunció el ceño, inconforme y nada convencido con la propuesta del otro— Ni lo pienses— sentenció— ¿Y si nos turnamos? Primero James, luego yo y al final Peter, al fin y al cabo únicamente nos quedan tres horas de clase— Observó a Potter— Cornamenta, diremos que estás cuidando a Sirius, total, la noticia se regó muy rápido

El Black, sin prestar atención a lo último, iba a negar rápidamente y pedirles que se fueran, más su revoltoso compañero de travesuras se apresuró a asentir entusiasmado. Tras chocar puños entre los que se iban y los que se quedaban, la mitad de ellos procedió a retirarse.

Estando ya a solas con James, Sirius tomó un poco de aire de manera nerviosa; Potter le veía con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, interrogante, como cada vez que estaba curioso sobre algo y sabía ya de antemano que se lo dirían. 

Sirius exhaló, se aclaró un poco la desgastada garganta y comenzó a hablar; contó todo a absurdo detalle bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del cazador de Gryffindor, comenzando desde la escena en la sala.

Al finalizar James le miró contrariado— No es que no te crea, hermano, pero ¿cómo sabes que en realidad fue una visión del futuro?

— Porque yo vi algo más— Sirius permaneció en silencio un par de segundos bajo los penetrantes ojos miel de su amigo—. En luna llena Quejicus nos seguía, Remus ya estaba en la casa de los gritos y Peter había enfermado, así que sólo estábamos tú y yo. Quise hacerle una jugarreta a Snape para quitarle lo entrometido y te pedí que te fueras— carraspeó nervioso—. Le dije que... Que se adentrara por el sauce boxeador si quería descubrir nuestros planes, después todo fue muy rápido —subió el tono de voz comenzado a alterarse— ¡Remus aulló y se escucharon los gritos de Snape! ¡Yo estaba cegado y cuando regresaste te conté entre risas lo que había hecho! ¡Me golpeaste por imbécil y entraste a rescatarlo y luego saliste herido con el cuerpo de Snape entre los brazos!— gritó— Dioses... ni siquiera sé si estaba muerto

James le colocó ambas manos en los hombros intentando calmarle— ¡Tranquilo! Fue sólo una ilusión

Sirius negó con la cabeza— No es así, hermano. Snape sospecha sobre Remus y yo tenía planeado hacerlo la semana que viene, darle pistas para que nos siguiera

— ¿Qué?— le soltó, completamente impactado— ¿¡Estás lo-

— ¡Por eso te digo que vi el futuro!— lo interrumpió— ¿Recuerdas al tal Voldemort? ¿Ese que anda en boca de todos? ¡Estoy seguro de que es él quien lo hará todo! ¡Escuché su nombre!

James se mordió los labios en ademán nervioso—. ¡Está bien maldita sea! ¡Te creo!— anunció exasperado— Te ayudaré, oráculo viviente, a evitar lo que viste, pero por favor prométeme que no le harás esa estúpida broma a Quejicus

Black asintió, aliviado de sentirse comprendido— Promesa de hermanos

El de gafas de dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

— Y hablando de Quejicus ¿Por qué casi todo tuvo que ver con él? Hasta me hiciste sentir mal. Si todo será así entonces Snape ha demostrado ser alguien respetable y creo que... ¡Agh! creo que le debemos una disculpa

Sirius le miró como si estuviese loco— ¿Eres idiota? ¡No pienso disculparme con él!— gritó desviando la mirada. Esa disculpa vergonzosa entre el llanto de momentos atrás debía mantenerse oculta por el bien a su reputación escolar— Simplemente dejemos de molestarlo

Bajo el asentimiento de James, Sirius Black se propuso hacer algo al respecto, pues no quería que en verdad sucediese lo que la bola de cristal le permitió ver ¿Y qué mejor manera de iniciar que con la misma bola? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Esta historia la había subido a otra plataforma, pero la dejé abandonada y cambié de cuenta. Hace poco volví a encontrarla y quise darle una segunda oportunidad; cambiaré un par de cosas de la narrativa anterior para acomodarlo a mi forma de escribir actual, espero les guste.
> 
> Les recuerdo que, como dije arriba, esto no es plagio, aún tengo la contraseña de esa cuenta abandonada y de la historia aún publicada allá, puedo otorgar pruebas si me las piden, no denuncien antes de verificar que la historia es de mi pertenencia, gracias.


	2. Cuestión de suerte

Sirius esperó pacientemente el resto de la semana hasta la siguiente clase de adivinación, la duda le carcomió durante los días próximos a, pero siendo objetivo no tenía otra manera de resolver ese problema, o a menos era incapaz de verla. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo prestar atención a lo que explicaba su profesora, apenado porque Snape le observó brevemente al hacer eso. Desvió la mirada, enfocándola en James, el muchacho de igual modo le veía, sin palabras se dieron ánimos para comenzar a trabajar. 

— Pasado— comenzó la mujer a relatar con su dramático aire misterioso de siempre— El pasado es aquello que nos moldea, lo que nos da experiencias que utilizaremos en el futuro, eso que nos hace ser nosotros; la lectura, como les dije antes, siempre será un arma de doble filo: pueden utilizarla tanto para hacer bien como para hacer mal. Entonces, voy a pedirles que con mucho cuidado intenten ver algo de su propio pasado, no quiero llegar a saber que husmearon en la vida privada de otras personas, además de un largo castigo perderán automáticamente la copa de la casa ¡A trabajar!— animó, soltando unos cuantos aplausos antes de dirigirse a su ostentoso escritorio decorado excéntricamente.

Curioso y haciendo uso de la mayor discreción posible dirigió su vista hacia Severus, el muchacho fruncía su entrecejo concentrándose lo máximo posible en el centro luminiscente de la bola de cristal; Sirius apenas logró ahogar una risa, a leguas podía notarse que el joven Slytherin no veía o vería nada, creyó divertido el hecho de tener algo nuevo para poder molestarlo.

 _«Snape...»_ una sonrisa aterradora apareció en su rostro y se esfumó a la misma velocidad en que había llegado ¡Al demonio con la copa de la casa! Incluso si ameritaba un castigo o completa expulsión necesitaba saber si ese presentimiento que tenía era cierto, pues por esas visiones de la vez pasada Snape parecía relevante en el asunto, sin embargo aún quedaba en el aire la posibilidad simple de que la bola había revelado el futuro de las personas más cercanas a ella, casualmente siendo Severus y el mismo Sirius.

Logró apartar la mirada justo cuando Snape levantó la propia, incluso sin verle pudo notar su extrañeza al sentirse observado. Carraspeó, dejando su postura erguida y en su lugar se desparramó sobre la silla, estirando las piernas y cruzando los brazos como usualmente lo hacía al aburrirse, intentando no lucir sospechoso ante el Slytherin, aunque este, desde el incidente en la enfermería hacía cinco días atrás le estaba, claramente, evitando. El lunes durante su clase compartida, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, le ignoró por completo, e incluso durante las comidas no despegaba la mirada del plato -Y como extra, Black se había percatado que el muchacho no comía demasiado, pues por mínima cantidad de alimento que se servía, el plato rara vez quedaba vacío, lo cual quizá daba como consecuente su figura delgada y fantasmagórica-.

El aire guardado en sus pulmones salió con la forma de un bufido hastiado, necesitaba dejar de pensar en otras cosas y concentrarse o no iba a ser capaz de ver nada -como la mayoría de los estudiantes- entonces se vería forzado a hablar con el profesorado para obtener ayuda y eso era algo que realmente deseaba evitar, no por nada estuvo durante horas intentando convencer a James de no decirle nada a nadie, remarcándole que eso incluía al siempre correcto Remus, pero específicamente a Peter, aún recordaba todo sobre sus visiones y pese a creer que su regordete amigo era demasiado blando para unirse a un mago oscuro aún desconfiaba de todos.

Sus orbes plateadas viajaron hasta la bola de cristal, enfocadas en el centro; con el alma llena de determinación esperó, concentrándose lo máximo que su mente siempre inquieta le permitía... sin embargo, pese a sus grandes esfuerzos no sucedió absolutamente nada, las dos tortuosas horas de adivinación, dentro de aquella aula con fuerte aroma y paredes tapizadas con alfombras, nunca se le habían pasado tan rápido. 

Cuando llegó el momento de irse se levantó bruscamente de la mesita, azotando las manos en ella, todo fue una cuantiosa pérdida de energía, la única cosa que hubo ganado en ese rato fue una migraña asquerosa producto de los inciensos extremadamente dulces del lugar. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sosteniendo entre el brazo y el torso sus libros atados , su capa ondeaba con cada paso que daba hasta la salida, entonces una mano delgada de uñas largas, llena de pulseras y anillos le tomó por el hombro.

— Joven Black, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?— le sonrió la profesora, cerrándole el camino al mover su cuerpo bloqueando la puerta. Sirius, desconfiado, la observó de arriba a abajo, su sonrisa dulce y personalidad amable se veían opacadas por una tensión falsa en forma de aura que le rodeaba tenebrosa. La presión sobre el hombro del muchacho se hizo más pesada, dolía.

— No es necesaria la intimidación, si me hubiese pedido que me quedara, lo habría hecho con gusto— le respondió él, aludiendo su actitud coqueta de siempre; subió una mano hasta la de ella, tomando delicado la muñeca ajena para quitársela de encima lo más respetuosamente posible. La mujer se ruborizó, apenada, guardando su extremidad tras la espalda.

— Oh... lo lamento— carraspeó, incómoda porque su cerebro pensase en el gran atractivo de ese muchacho—. El director Dumbledore y yo estamos preocupados por lo que pasó con usted durante mi clase pasada y-

— Curiosos— la interrumpió él.

— ¿Qué?

— Se dice _curiosos_ — se encogió de hombros, afianzando las manos a sus libros—. Lo que vi fueron algunos momentos desagradables de mi infancia. Como sabrá, soy un miembro de la familia Black que terminó en Gryffindor, el primero desde el inicio de este apellido, no me va muy bien con mis padres que digamos, nadie de mi familia me habla a excepción de mi tío y perdí a mi hermano en el proceso también— medio mintió medio confesó, intercambiando las visiones por algo más creíble tratando de ser tan convincente como siempre lo era, supo había funcionado cuando la mirada de su profesora vaciló entre lástima y pena.

— Lo entiendo, disculpe por la intromisión, solo queríamos saber si era algo en lo que pudiésemos ayudarle

— Son cosas que no puedo cambiar, puede decirle a Dumbledore que no se preocupe— le sonrió, ella devolvió el gesto.

— Claro, ya puede irse, joven Black

No necesitó escucharlo dos veces, prácticamente salió corriendo, ya todos se habían ido y él llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase que lamentablemente era, de igual modo, compartida con Slytherin. Corrió como desquiciado por los pasillos, bajando las escaleras de la torre casi a saltos hasta llegar a la entrada de la misma donde Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano le esperaban. Se apresuró jadeando hasta ellos, quienes le veían extrañados.

— ¿Pasó algo?— preguntó James, preocupado, no quería pensar en el seguro interrogatorio hecho a su mejor amigo, pero precisamente en eso estaba pensando y no le tranquilizaba el que Sirius se viese como perseguido por un demonio.

— ¡Nada!— Black se apresuró a negar— Quería hablar sobre el incidente de la clase pasada, aclaré las cosas y está todo bien

Peter alzó una ceja, su mirada miel se clavó incriminatoria sobre el agitado cuerpo de su amigo— _¿Aclarar?_ — inquirió, continuando en tono curioso: — Ahora que lo dices... no nos has dicho una palabra sobre lo que viste ese día

— ¡Fueron cosas de su familia!— se apresuró James a cortar la conversación antes de que Remus se metiera en ella. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el licántropo, quien observaba a Sirius con recelo, como esperando algo malo y eso solo podía significar que se sentía herido. De la nada un peso culpable le atravesó el pecho, quiso decirle palabras dulces, abrazarle para hacerle saber que lo amaban, repetirle las frases consoladoras de siempre, pero la promesa hacia su hermano del alma sobre mantener el secreto frenó sus acciones al momento.

— ¿Se lo contaste a James?— preguntó Peter, acusatorio, entre asombrado y decepcionado. Todos en el colegio sabían muy bien lo cercanos que eran Black y Potter, sin embargo tener ese conocimiento al respecto no evitó la aparición del repentino sentimiento de abandono que le sobrecogió de repente, una ojeada a Remus y entendió que él pensaba de la misma manera. Suspiró abrazando más hacia su pecho los libros que cargaba, estando seguro que _Los Merodeadores_ se encontraban a nada de separarse.

—¡Mierda!— gritó Sirius de la nada, eliminando de una el ambiente pesado que, sin ninguno haberse percatado, se había instaurado alrededor.

Remus le miró sin entender, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato— ¿Qué sucede?

— Mi varita, creo que la olvidé allá arriba— señaló las escaleras tras sí con la cabeza para luego se tallarse el rostro en seña de frustración, ya iban lo suficientemente tarde a clases como para que se le olvidase algo tan importante y se viera forzado a regresar. El resto le mirada incrédulo, por lo que prosiguió: — Estaba realmente aburrido al empezar la clase, así que opté por hacerle una pequeña broma al aburrido de Malfoy, pero a último momento pasó la profesora así que dejé caer mi varita sobre la alfombra, no me quitó los ojos de encima hasta que terminó de explicar y luego me distraje por lo que no la recogí

James suspiró, agradecido por el cambio de conversación pese a que el aura incómoda seguía ahí. Tomó a Sirius por un brazo halándolo de regreso a las escaleras.

— Hay que apurarnos, recuerden que ya tenemos suficientes faltas con Slughorn— dijo Potter— Un par más nos quitarán el derecho a presentar los TIMO a final de año

Sirius detuvo su andar y con él el de su compañero, empujándolo después suavemente hacia atrás.

— Adelántense ustedes, fue mi distracción y no es justo que por mi culpa todos pierdan su nota— les sonrió amablemente, dando pequeños pasos en reversa— Distraigan al profesor un rato en lo que llego ¡Les juro que no me tardo!— pidió antes de comenzara a subir los escalones de dos en dos, regreso al aula de adivinación. James, Peter y Remus le vieron desaparecer un par de curvas más arriba.

Remus y Peter se miraron entre sí un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para comprender sus sentimientos mutuos. 

Desde el incidente con la bola de cristal ocurrido la semana pasada Sirius había estado actuando demasiado raro, hubo dejado completamente de molestar a Snape, casi parecían ignorar la existencia del otro y eso en sí mismo les hacía pensar que, cualquier cosa sucedida en la enfermería antes de la llegada del resto de merodeadores, fue punto clave en la relación de ellos dos. Contrariamente, Black comenzaba a hacer de blanco a un chico Ravenclaw también de quinto año, Christian parecían haber escuchado alguna vez, tipo por demás pretencioso que sobre alardeaba acerca de los motivos que le habían llevado a dicha casa. Black incluso parecía completamente ajeno a su antigua actitud coqueta, rechazando a tres chicas ya en lo que iba de esos días, pensativo, cortante, daba la fría ilusión de querer alejarse de todos. 

Remus ya no sabía si eso de la varita olvidada era cierto o el mismo Sirius la había dejado ahí con tal de no llegar a la siguiente clase con ellos.

James observó con horror los ojos dorados de su amigo bañarse en decepción inmediata, desvió la mirada sintiéndose incapaz de admirarlo por más tiempo, la culpa le arañaba las entrañas y se encontró tratando de recordar como respirar correctamente— ¡Vamos a clase! Nos toca con Slytherin también y eso significa que debo compartir aire con Malfoy, no quiero que busque excusas para bajarle punto a Gryffindor— habló rápidamente, presionando, con un nerviosismo en su voz que no era propio de él. Casi temeroso tomó a Remus de la mano, apretando como una subespecie de vaga disculpa y comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que Peter los seguiría. Lupin dirigió una última triste mirada hacia atrás, y de repente su corazón se sintió traicionado.

Sirius había llegado jadeante al aula vacía, los pulmones le escocían y su garganta estaba seca, tosía levemente, sudaba; pese a tener una excelente condición física entendía la importancia del calentamiento antes de hacer cualquier esfuerzo físico, probablemente le dolerían las piernas más tarde.

Tocó la puerta cerrada del aula únicamente por educación, sabiendo bien su profesora tenía hora libre y generalmente se dirigía a las cocinas usando la red floo de la escuela para tomar el té, por lo que no debería de haber nadie ahí. Entró sigiloso, pidiendo permiso y justo como esperaba el sitio se encontraba vacío. Restos de polvos floo en la alfombra roja frente a la chimenea probaban su teoría.

Ya mucho más relajado caminó hasta la mesa en que se hubo sentado, se agachó levantando el colorido mantel para recoger su varita, el movimiento de la pesada tela al ser levantada provocó el sonido de su varita rodando un par de centímetros hasta chocar contra algo de cristal; extrañado se hincó sobre el suelo, deslizó su mano por la mesa hasta obtener tanto lo que buscaba como ese objeto ajeno, cuando le tuvo entre sus manos lo vio, era un pequeño frasquito con corcho, transparente, como esos que tenía Slughorn en el armario de pociones. Sin saber realmente porqué lo guardó junto a su varita en un bolsillo interno de su túnica.

A pasos arrastrados se dirigió a la salida, sin prisa, hasta que lo que creía era su única neurona hizo _click_. Si bien recordaba la clase siguiente era pociones, con Horace Slughorn jefe de la casa Slytherin y, para colmo, de igual modo les tocaba con ellos. Se palmeó el rostro en son frustrado, estaba completamente seguro que su retardo iba a utilizarse para bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, para colmo estaban en último puesto en la copa de la casa, así que ni corto ni perezoso salió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, corriendo apresurado por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos.

 _«¡No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar! ¡Definitivamente no voy a llegar!»_ se repetía en aire desalentado.

Una idea le cruzó por la mente, provocando frenara en el acto: _Canuto._

Al ser de día existían muchas más probabilidades de que alguien le viera, pero no encontraba otra solución. Corrió hasta uno de los pasadizos cercanos, esos que solo los merodeadores conocían; ya dentro se mentalizó, concentrando su magia hacia la forma canina de su patronus. Su cansancio físico y los ruidos afuera de los Hufflepuff entrenando Quidditch le distraían enormemente, sin embargo logró transformarse y apenas sus cuatro patas chocaron con el frío suelo tomó el lazo que unía sus libros con el hocico y largó a correr por toda la estructura interna del castillo, sabiendo muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse para salir justo a un par de pasillos de las mazmorras. Una vez llegó al lugar que quería deshizo la transformación, ya totalmente agotadocsalió tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Sirius?— le sobresaltó escuchar la voz baja de Peter tras él.

James le miraba por completo impresionado, sus ojos siempre traviesos brillaban con el aura curiosa típica de un niño— ¿Cómo demonios llegaste antes que nosotros? ¿Usaste a Canuto? ¿Por qué no te vimos?— bombardeó con preguntas mientras se acercaba, Sirius notó que venía con Remus de las manos, no tuvo tiempo de responder nada, se concentró en el rostro de su amigo: Lupin se encontraba pálido y con el semblante rígido, viéndose como aquellas noches de luna llena en las que faltaba poco para su transformación.

— Lunático... ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó.

El aludido hizo una mueca despreciativa, se deshizo del agarre de James suavemente, continuando sus pasos hasta las escaleras de piedra—. Vamos a clase, faltan como cinco minutos para que empiece— dijo, y sin esperarlos comenzó a bajando los escalones, Sirius le llamó en un par de ocasiones, más la figura alta y delgada de Remus continuó alejándose hasta perderse entre la fría oscuridad de las mazmorras. 

El chico observó a Potter y Pettigrew con semblante incrédulo.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?— preguntó; James volteó hacia un costado con el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento.

Peter le bloqueó el camino a ambos muchachos, cruzando los brazos sobre su barriga rechoncha, a su vez mirándoles con reproche— ¿Son idiotas o algo así?— inquirió sarcástico. rodando los ojos—. Saben muy bien que Remus es... sensible, por decirlo de alguna manera y ustedes comienzan a dejarlo de lado. No me molesta ya que lo hagan conmigo, de cierta forma estoy acostumbrado, pero le prometieron a Lunático no abandonarlo y eso es justamente lo que están haciendo— reclamó; era extraño que él levantara la voz de ese modo, siempre había sido más un espectador temeroso que un justiciero valiente, no mentía, lo prefería mil veces así, pero la situación con su grupo de amigos estaba comenzando a molestarle. Suspiró, viendo con cierto regocijo los rostros culpables— Iré a hablar con él— finalizó para bajar tras él lo más rápido que su pequeño y nada ejercitado cuerpo le permitía.

— Lo siento— Potter interrumpió el silencio instaurado, se sacó las gafas, colocándolas sobre su cabeza y talló su rostro con las manos, estresado— Peter tiene razón, no podemos hacerles esto a ninguno de los dos, sabes que ambos son muy inseguros y nosotros solo estamos aumentando esas inseguridades. Tenemos que decirles la verdad, Sirius

Black negó con las manos rápidamente, su semblante agrio reflejaba las pocas ganas de seguir con esa conversación—. Yo se lo diré a Remus ésta noche, pero eso sí, ni pienses en decirle a Peter

James, extrañado, se limitó a preguntar con tono molesto: —¿Por qué no?

— Por lo que vi, James. No es una corazonada, no puedo decirle nada hasta estar seguro de que aún no se le ha ido la cabeza. Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada— extendió su mano, mostrando el meñique— ¿Promesa de hermanos?

Potter titubeó segundos antes de, con desgana, enredar su meñique con el de su amigo— Promesa de hermanos.

Sirius colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros ajenos, apretando cariñosamente. Odiaba ver a sus amigos deprimidos y se sentía pésimo consigo mismo al entender que él era la causa.

— Lamento tener que hacerlos pasar por todo esto, pero es necesario, ya lo verás

— Con que Lily esté a salvo es suficiente para mí— confesó James, apesumbrado; estaba enterado que en ese futuro extraño que vio su mejor amigo finalmente se casaba con Lily, tenían un hijo que terminaba huérfano al ellos ser asesinados, sufría una infancia y adolescencia miserables con un injusto peso sobre los hombros. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de creer cien por ciento en las predicciones de Sirius, pero sabía el poder de ese llamado Señor Oscuro y estaba determinado a proteger a Lily.

Soltaron un suspiro en conjunto, renaudando con calma el resto del trayecto hacia el aula de pociones. Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino, pero más que incómodo era, en sí, reconfortante el saber que al menos entre ellos era muy difícil perderse. Ya luego arreglarían las cosas con Remus, estaban completamente seguros su amigo iba a perdonarles rápidamente cuando supiera el motivo del cambio de actitud en ambos. Peter sería caso aparte, a él necesitaban hacerle saber que no estaba solo en todo esto ni debía temerle al maniático ese.

Cuando llegaron la puerta ya se encontraba cerrada, Sirius tocó un par de veces, logrando que Slughorn saliera y tras regañarles suavemente por el notable retraso les permitiera entrar.

James buscó con la mirada a su compañero de asiento, encontrándolo distraído en la esquina más alejada de la entrada, con la barbilla recargada sobre su mano, el cabello largo desordenado caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules portaban debajo unas ojeras marcadas, ahora que lo notaba bien se veía cansado; James tragó saliva, porque aún así irradiaba un aura imponente e impenetrable, en serio odiaba sentirse intimidado por la fuerte presencia de Malfoy. Reticente pasó de largo las hileras hasta llegar donde estaba él, tomando asiento a su lado. El aristócrata le envió de reojo una mirada amenazante y, como siempre que les tocaba compartir mesa, ninguno hizo amago de querer iniciar una conversación. 

Sirius, por su parte, se sentó en la primera mesa seguida a la puerta, sitio donde Severus ya se encontraba, el muchacho ignoraba olímpicamente las explicaciones Horace para concentrarse en rayonear su libro de pociones, tachando algunas cosas y escribiendo debajo de lo tachado pequeñas notas con una letra cursiva demasiado limpia para pertenecer a un joven de quince años. Esa era otra cosa que Sirius jamás había notado en él; ciertamente era alguien interesante para observar.

El profesor dictó la página donde estaba la poción del día e hizo que un estudiante por mesa se levantase a recoger los ingredientes que él anteriormente había colocado dentro de los calderos libres de agua, tarea que Sirius se apresuró a hacer pues la clase podría pasarse con ambos sentados en un silencio aterrador, Severus no le dirigió palabra alguna, ni siquiera una mirada, solo le arrebató uno de los dos calderos que trajo. Cuando ya todos estuvieron en su sitio Horace añadió:

— Muchachos, recuerden que tengo la costumbre de regalarle pequeños artefactos a quien me presente la mejor poción, esta vez les traigo un poco de _Felis Felicius_ — dijo, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una botellita de cristal de forma extraña, decorada y con una cadena— Como deberían saber, el _Felis Felicius_ otorga fortuna a quien la beba, por un corto periodo de tiempo, claro está— volvió a guardarla, dirigiéndose a su escritorio— Espero que alguno pueda llevársela, _buena suerte, muchachos_

 _«Increíble»_ se burló Sirius en su cabeza. Era precisamente eso lo que le faltaba: suerte, no se veía logrando algún avance a lo de sus visiones sin ayuda, solo le quedaba rogarle al cielo que le socorriera, aunque fuese estúpido pedirle algo a la nada. Soltó un bufido inconforme que no pasó desapercibido por el Slytherin a su lado, más el chico lo atribuyó a que era tan inútil que no podía siquiera hacer una poción tan sencilla.

Los minutos pasaban, el murmullo de los alumnos pelando, cortando, usando el mortero y agregando los ingredientes a la vez que conversaban o se quejaban ambientaba la fría aula. James observó de reojo a Lucius, el joven preparaba con maestría la poción, siguiendo los pasos del libro al pie de la letra mientras regularmente quitaba de su rostro las hebras de cabello rubio que le estorbaban. Pasó a Lily, ella, como últimamente lo hacia, dirigía miradas de soslayo a su ex mejor amigo, a veces sus bonitas esmeraldas se veían enojadas, otras, preocupadas, algunas más parecía querer golpearlo, pero ahora mismo la tristeza embargaba el rostro angelical de un modo que James jamás hubo visto. Se sintió enfadado. No entendía porque incluso con la relación tan rota ese Slytherin inútil, amargado, estúpido y poco atractivo seguía lastimándola, entrometiéndose entre ella y él.

Decidido sacó su varita, aprovechando que Lucius se habría levantado a lavar las manos, que se encontraban pegajosas tras extraer líquido de unas semillas cuyo nombre sinceramente nadie recordaba. Una vista rápida le confirmó todos, incluido el profesor, estaban con la cabeza metida en sus propios asuntos; sin titubear lanzó un pequeño _diffindo_ en dirección a la mesa de Snape, esperando magullar el caldero que hervía al fuego para arruinarle la poción.   
  


El horrible sonido de un jadeo seco aunado a una silla cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo atrajo la atención de todos los presentes; Severus se había levantado de golpe, su mano izquierda escurría sangre por diferentes aberturas que se veían realmente dolorosas, el líquido rojizo goteaba ensuciando tanto la mesa como el piso y su propio uniforme. Todo se quedó hundido en el penetrante silencio de un cementerio, sabiendo bien que uno de los dos merodeadores más problemáticos lo hubo hecho.

El profesor Slughorn se acercó rápidamente a su alumno, tomando al chico de la muñeca con delicadeza, le dirigió una mala mirada a Sirius, pero antes de hablar fue interrumpido por Malfoy:

— ¿Ni siquiera castigado puedes dejar de hacer idioteces, Potter?— preguntó sarcásticamente, caminando enfadado hasta la mesa donde un asustado James lucía pálido al presenciar lo que su tiro fallido habría ocasionado; con el revuelo aún traía su varita en la mano. Lucius se plantó frente a él, estaba furioso por lo hecho a su amigo y junto al estrés de esas últimas semanas una voz maliciosa le gritaba que lo moliera a golpes— Te hice una advertencia y espero que después de esto la reconsideres— comunicó, la voz baja, casi aterradora, entonces levantó un puño y lo plantó sobre la mejilla ajena, tirándole al suelo; tanto la varita como sus gafas salieron volando en el acto.

— ¡Lucius!— gritó Severus, zafándose del agarre de Horace y caminando un par de pasos antes de ser detenido por Sirius, quien se interpuso en su camino. El muchacho veía a James casi con la misma decepción que su profesor y eso en sí mismo confundía demasiado a Snape, Sirius debía estar defendiendo a Potter, sin embargo desde su perspectiva más bien parecía esperar que Lucius le atestara otro golpe.

— Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin, cien menos para Gryffindor— comandó Slughorn en voz alta, seguido de una ola de reproches por parte de sus alumnos. Lucius pareció reaccionar, alejándose del James que aún seguía en el suelo, ambos se veían con rencor—. Muchachos, quiero verlos a ambos esta noche en mi despacho después de la cena. Comunicaré al profesor Dumbledore la situación y el joven Potter recibirá la sanción correspondiente. Ahora, joven Black, acompañe a Severus a la enfermería, y que quede claro, no quiero otro percance— amenazó como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Sirius obedeció sin chistar, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Observó a Severus esperando que le siguiese, sin embargo el muchacho se limitó a agregar un ingrediente más a la mezcla, revolverla y apagar las llamas, diciendo ante una clase anonadada que la poción estaba lista y quería la revisara. Slughorn, titubeante por la falta de consciencia hacia su salud se acercó, buscando minucioso pero apresurado a la vez por algún error.

— ¡Excelente como siempre, Severus!— terminó por felicitar, Snape no se veía ni medianamente sorprendido. El hombre metió su mano en la túnica, sacando la botella de _Felis Felicius_ para poner la cadena alrededor del cuello del chico—. Se acabó la clase y como únicamente su poción fue realizada con éxito, esto es todo suyo, úselo bien— habló revolviendo contento el cabello del muchacho, a quien le había tomado un inmenso cariño, quien ni siquiera reaccionó al toque—. Ahora sí, váyase con Pomfrey, quiero verlo sano la próxima clase

Severus asintió con la cabeza, guardando con toda la calma del mundo y algo de dificultad su pluma y tinta en la túnica. Iba a tomar sus libros cuando la mano de Sirius se cruzó en su caminó nuevamente y los colocó todos juntos para llevárselos— No voy a hacer nada bajo amenaza, camina— comentó al notar la mirada frívola. El Slytherin, a sabiendas de no poder hacer nada, se resignó a caminar altivo como siempre, en dirección a la enfermería.

Ambos iban en silencio, el suelo que Severus pisaba dejaba un rastro macabro de color rojo, el chico temblaba sintiéndose más débil con cada paso dado, tanto la mano como su muñeca presentaban heridas y sabía que pronto se desmayaría por la pérdida de sangre. 

Sirius, sintiéndose algo tocado por la situación causada por su mejor amigo se acercó al chico— Espera— le dijo, deteniéndose; ante los ojos recelosos de Snape colocó los libros sobre el suelo y comenzó a quitarse la corbata, luego estiró su mano esperando que el otro le diera la propia.

— ¿Ahora vas tú?— preguntó Severus, desconfiado, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

— Hay que detener la hemorragia o te vas a desmayar aquí mismo, solo pondremos un torniquete apretando alrededor del brazo para que la sangre pase más lentamente— ante la ceja arqueada de su compañero añadió: — Paso más tiempo en el mundo muggle del que podría parecer

Severus estaba mareado, no tenía muchas fuerzas que utilizar para poner resistencia así que simplemente cedió extendiendo su brazo, dejándose hacer. Sirius hizo una mueca al ver la mano de cerca, pudiendo notar las múltiples heridas abiertas en primera plana, no pudo evitar maldecir internamente a James, eso podría costarle una expulsión. Sin decir nada colocó la corbata casi a la altura del codo, haciendo un nudo apretado con ella; pareció funcionar, pues la sangre dejó de gotear tanto. 

Apenas tomó los libros entre sus brazos Malfoy los interceptó, arrebatándole las pertenencias de Snape antes de colocarse a un lado del chico—. Tu repugnante presencia ya no hace falta, traidor de sangre— tomó delicadamente al más bajo por la muñeca, sorprendiéndose al ver la corbata atada. Su expresión se ablandó notablemente, viéndose derrotado— ¿No piensan parar algún día o acaso no tienen cerebro para ver lo obvio? ¿Cuándo van a comenzar a ver la realidad, cuando lo maten?

Mientras el rostro de Sirius se contrajo culpable a la par de su estómago, Severus lucía aterradoramente en paz, como si Malfoy no hubiese hecho alusión a su muerte.

Lucius suspiró mirándole con un odio que no tenía la intención de ocultar— Escúchame bien, Black, y quiero que se lo digas a tus amiguitos imbéciles también: Si vuelven a hacer algo, lo que sea, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerles saber el poder que poseo, no como estúpido prefecto, sino como mago. Y no es una amenaza, es una advertencia— habló con un tono helado y mirada penetrante que no dejaban duda alguna de su ira, jalando del brazo a un estupefacto Severus y dejando a Sirius medianamente preocupado.

El Gryffindor se quejó chasqueando la lengua. Ya tenía casi una semana sin pensar siquiera en molestar a Snape y James lo había tirado todo por la borda, mandando a la mierda el trato de dejarle en paz. Ahora tendrían que andarse con cuidado, vigilarse las espaldas y ser precavidos sobre lo que consumían en el gran comedor.

Cansado por lo desastroso de su semana se dirigió de nuevo y por segunda vez, a un aula en la que ya había pasado rato, solo para descubrir que no había ni un alma y sus cosas ya no estaban. Se maldijo internamente, era obvio que sus amigos se las habían llevado a la siguiente clase. Cuando iba de salida notó que el reguero de sangre aún permanecía ahí, dándole a la mazmorra un tono, si aún cabía en ello, más lúgubre. Perdió la mirada en el líquido rojo que chorreaba de la mesa hacia el piso.

— ¡El pensadero!— gritó emocionado; finalmente obtendría respuestas. Sacó la botellita que encontró en la clase de adivinación y guardó un poco de sangre en ella. Pondría el líquido en un pensadero y así saciaría sus dudas.

Sonrió, tal vez sí era cuestión de suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, bueno, los libros los leí hace ya unos años y... no recuerdo muchos detalles, por eso la advertencia de que alteraré el canon para mi beneficio, sé que Lucius en realidad es mayor a Severus, pero me pareció lindo dejarlos juntos. Verán más cosas así a lo largo de mi historia, espero lo entiendan.
> 
> Trataré de actualizar mis historias más seguido, ¡Gracias por ser pacientes!


	3. Pasado

**[Advertencia]**

Contenido demasiado sensible. Proseguir con precaución.

* * *

Tras la cruda amenaza hacia Sirius Black, Lucius haló a su compañero retomando el camino hasta la enfermería. Su andar era rápido, dando grandes zancadas que resonaban por los pasillos con fuerza; algunos alumnos quienes cambiaban de clase les veían casi asustados, pues Malfoy era bien conocido por su personalidad serena y calculadora, no era mínimamente normal verle así de alterado, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera creían que fuese capaz de mostrar ese nivel de emoción. Apenas llegaron a su destino Lucius pasó sin avisar, prácticamente empujando a Severus dentro, solo para azotar fuertemente la puerta tras sí y continuar arrastrando al aturdido muchacho hasta una cama cercana, obligándole a sentarse.

— De entre todas las personas a la última que creí ver perdiendo la compostura era a ti, parece que mi instinto está fallando— comentó Severus en aires sarcásticos para romper el silencio instaurado.

— Estás demasiado elocuente para haber perdido tanta sangre— regresó Lucius en el mismo tono, hablando con la mirada perdida en la mancha rojiza que se expandía lentamente sobre la sábana blanca, los colores contrastando horriblemente entre sí le daban una apariencia criminal a la escena.

— Es un talento adquirido— se burló Severus con ironía de la situación abusiva que vivía en casa; y es que no mentía, las constantes golpizas propinadas por su padre eran tales que muchas de esas veces terminaba desmáyandose ya fuese por el dolor interno o las heridas sobre la dermis que él le dejaba, heridas cuales parecía disfrutar reabrir durante los días posteriores. Tenía muchas más cicatrices de las que podía recordar, teniendo en cuenta claro que a veces no recordaba nada en absoluto.

A veces extrañaba a su madre, desde que ella se hubo ido las cosas parecieron, extrañamente, ponerse peor.

Lucius arrugó la frente, entre disgustado y confundido por las palabras ajenas, no le agradó para nada ser capaz de sentir el remordimiento danzante entre aquella frase llena de auto desprecio— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó inquieto.

Severus se supo acorralado inmediatamente, maldiciendo la comodidad que le daba el heredero Malfoy para expresarse. Titubeó un par de veces antes de poder proseguir ya con confianza:

— ¿Estás viendo mi mano? No es la primera vez que las cosas se ponen así— se desvió. Agradecido con el universo dejó la tensión sobre sus hombros se fuera lentamente apenas su acompañante, convencido, colocó la misma expresión asqueada que ponía cuando había algo referente a Los Merodeadores.

— Ese grupito de Gryffindor retrasados ya me tiene harto— resopló, dejándose caer a la cama de al lado. Una nube de polvo proveniente de las sábanas y el colchón se levantó con su movimiento, motas blancas bailaban entre ellas de un lado a otro por toda la zona, brillando a los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas viejas de marcos oxidados.

Severus permaneció callado, no tenía mucho qué decir al respecto tampoco.

— Te he visto pelear contra ellos— continúo Lucius, distraído en el espectáculo de polvo— Eres bueno, pero llegados a un punto simplemente te detienes... Me preguntaba porque lo hacías cuando con el enorme conocimiento que tienes podrías matarlos y así cortar el problema de raíz

Severus, algo descolocado, perdió la mirada en el techo de piedra del lugar, melancólico— Tal vez sea eso— susurró.

— ¡Ellos te hacen daño!— le rebatió Lucius, incorporándose bruscamente al tiempo que, indignado, azotaba sus manos contra el colchón.

— La muerte es algo más grande de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría llegar a imaginar siquiera, Lucius— comentó secamente, casi desdeñoso, con el frío sabor amargo de la reciente partida de Eileen deslizándose desde su boca hacia el esófago, sintiéndose nuevamente ahí, de rodillas sobre el suelo lleno de sangre, sacudiendo a su inerte madre mientras sollozaba; el siguiente trago le dejó la garganta seca, anhelaba deshacerse de los sucios recuerdos pero sabía muy bien que tras todos los escalofriantes sucesos ocurridos ese día maldito jamás sería capaz de olvidar—. No soy tan idiota como para matar a alguien por ser inmaduro— finalizó, el peso de su apellido paterno arañándole las espaldas.

La gran puerta doble de entrada a la enfermería se abrió de par en par con un ruido sordo al golpear las paredes aledañas a ella, un muchacho alto, delgado y completamente agotado respiraba agitadamente, buscando entre la larga fila de camas hasta que, casi al fondo, pudo hallar a sus dos compañeros.

— ¡Por Merlín, Severus!— gritó apenas sus ojos olivo dieron con la mano izquierda del muchacho, juntando sus últimas fuerzas corrió hasta donde estaban, lanzando sus libros al suelo para acercarse y revisarla mejor— ¿Dónde se supone que está el inútil personal de este lugar?— preguntó enfadado, sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su camisa, deshizo el doblado elegante con el objetivo de colocarlo sobre la extremidad lastimada, a modo que cubriese la mayor cantidad de cortes y esperando que eso ayudase en algo; el rostro se le contrajo en confusión cuando al subir la mirada se encontró con la corbata rojo y dorado pulcramente atada, haciendo de torniquete en un nudo muy específico que había visto antes.

— Me la puso tu hermano— confirmó Severus tras un corto mutismo.

Regulus Black chasqueó su lengua, irritado, hizo presión sobre la tela para que se pegara a la piel, escuchando un quejido leve por parte de Snape— Sé perfectamente que lo hizo él, lo que no me entra en la cabeza es porqué lo haría

— Supongo que se sintió culpable por el reguero de sangre que provocó su querido siamés— dijo Lucius, dejándose caer nuevamente a la cama, sus palabras repletas de ironía dejaban entrever la inconformidad aún presente, hubiese deseado golpear a Potter más fuerte... O más veces.

Regulus le miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Potter? ¿Él puede ser tan brutal?— preguntó incrédulo— Podría jurar que lo había hecho mi hermano, ya iba a comunicárselo a madre pero me preocupaba más saber cómo estaba él así que vine corriendo apenas Slughorn me lo informó

Lucius pareció, repentinamente, entrar en cólera. Se acomodó mejor, subiendo los pies a la cama y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, observando a Severus casi amenazante.

— Su nivel de violencia está escalando y nuestro querido Prince no planea hacer nada al respecto— casi escupió la frase, sus orbes azules fijas en la mirada azabache de su compañero, ambos se retaban el uno al otro sin una palabra de por medio.

— Nunca aseguré nada de eso, no pongas en mi boca palaras que no dije— respondió Snape, el veneno en su lengua afilada igual al de su compañero.

— Duelos de hechizos insignificantes en los pasillos no es hacer algo específicamente— ironizó, reclamando.

El menor de los Black apretó los labios, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga del suéter, estaba lo suficientemente agotado como para verse incapaz de detener a ese par de diestros magos si se enfrascaban en una pelea, incluso estando en todas sus capacidades la última vez que discutieron tuvieron que meterse varios profesores para calmarlos a los dos.

— No me hagan mucho caso, pero creo que deberíamos pensar en una forma de parar la hemorragia y regresarle la sangre perdida para que una vez recuperado puedan ponerse a pelear— resolvió Regulus, sarcástico.

Lucius permaneció en silencio un momento, disgustado; pensó que Severus era demasiado benevolente para pertenecer a Slytherin, aún más para unirse a los Mortífagos, pero él tenía que hacerlo fuerte, debía hacerlo por el bien a la sangre pura que corría por sus venas.

— ¿Ya tomaron su decisión?— Malfoy soltó de la nada, el ambiente se volvió repentinamente denso. Los dos amigos restantes voltearon a verse casi preocupados; estuvieron a poco de olvidar que _esa_ _reunión_ era en poco más de una semana.

— No— fue la seca respuesta obtenida por parte de Severus— ¿Lo harás tú?

Lucius asintió con un sonido de garganta, decidió incorporarse para sentarse al borde de la cama, pudiendo verles mejor— Quiero obtener la marca al terminar el año, apenas salgamos del colegio me convertiré en un miembro activo, me agradan sus ideales y mis padres están de acuerdo. 

Ambos pares de ojos se clavaron en Regulus. El muchacho colocó un mechón de cabello liso detrás de su oreja, pensativo.

— Madre y padre desean que lo haga, así que entraré apenas salga del colegio— comentó balbuceante, no tenía otra respuesta; ellos sabían que anhelaba tomar a Kreacher e irse lejos, tal vez América o Australia y abrir una sencilla herbolaria, pero con la traición de su hermano mayor sus planes de pasar desapercibido se habían ido por la borda, ahora tenía encima todas las expectativas de la familia aunadas a la presión asfixiante de no ser como Sirius, más aún ahora con eso de los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso; se encontraba tan estresado que era capaz de lanzarse de la torre más alta a la vista si se le presentaba otro problema. Al menos aun faltaba un año para sus TIMO, _Bendita Morgana_.

Antes de que el alguno dijese palabra más la señorita Pomfrey entró a la sala. Ella pegó el grito en el cielo al ver la magullada extremidad y al de por sí ya pálido chico aún más blanco, producto de la cuantiosa pérdida de sangre. Ordenó a Malfoy y a Black que se retirasen, ambos obedecieron de mala gana, lanzándole a la mujer una mirada desdeñosa antes de retirarse, pues deseaban quedarse con él.

Pomfrey tomó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas, despegando lentamente el pañuelo ahora empapado, recuento a cambio leves sonidos de dolor.

— Un Diffindo, sin duda alguna— tomó su varita, dando un par de golpecitos al dorso, causando que el muchacho diera un respingo sorprendido— Tranquilo, ya está, no hay más sangre. Ahora levántate por favor, necesitamos lavarla con agua tibia para poder vendarla— habló con el tono más amable que alguien pudo haberle escuchado. El joven Slytherin se sintió cohibido de repente, ya prácticamente todo el alumnado y parte del profesorado estaban enterados de su miserable vida en Hogwarts, era humillante.

... _Mientras_ _no se enterase nadie de lo que ocurría en casa..._

Se incorporó de la cama pese a sentirse mareado de repente, dejándose hacer por la enfermera, quien le había sujetado firme del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta un lavamanos de piedra cercano. Esperó un par de minutos a que hirviera el agua en un caldero y lavó sus manos, quitando la sangre que a su piel le daba un aspecto horrible.

Pomfrey le llevó de nuevo a la cama, entregándole una poción que por su sabor no reconoció, la cual, citando a la mujer _"Sirve para recuperar la sangre perdida, pero tarda un par de horas en actuar"_. Tras terminar con él se retiró pidiéndole que descansara, que ella le traería la cena apenas ésta estuviese lista, por lo que, aburrido y solo, votó por hacerle caso e intentar dormir.

_Vaya día del asco._

Si había algo que Remus Lupin pudiese afirmar en ese momento era que jamás había estado tan emocional en su vida; esta vez la parte lobo dentro suyo no tenía nada que ver, puesto que apenas hacia cuatro días había pasado la luna llena. Hoy por hoy sentía un remolino de sensaciones: ira, decepción, molestia y sobre todo aquello, una enorme tristeza. Lo que había querido evitar a toda cosa, incluso con egoísmo dejando que intimidaran a Snape, estaba pasando: sus amigos lo estaban dejando de lado.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha, se había saltado las siguientes clases para ir a encerrarse a la sala de menesteres, donde había estado intentando calmarse en vano.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, por lo que se escondió detrás de una pila de cosas. La voz de Sirius llamándole hizo eco en el lugar, Remus se sorprendió cuando notó a falta de ruido que el chico venía solo. Se armó de valor, salió de su escondite y se postró con expresión indiferente frente al muchacho, algo no muy convincente si tenemos en cuenta sus pestañas húmedas y ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?— preguntó.

— La sala de menesteres es la única que no está en el mapa y si tú no estabas tampoco en él eso significa que el único lugar donde podrías encontrarte es aquí— el licántropo se ruborizó levemente, su pregunta había sido muy estúpida— Lunático, debemos hablar, pero prométeme que no vas a interrumpirme por nada del mundo. Cualquier duda te la aclararé al final ¿Está bien?

Lupin sopesó poco las cosas, asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en un lugar libre en el suelo. Sirius tomó aire, comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido y sus visiones del futuro con el detalle que recordaba; se disculpó con él tras hacerle saber que quería utilizarlo en contra de Snape y le hizo jurar que lo detendría a él o a James si querían hacer algún tipo de broma de ese calibre a quien fuera, que él no se enfadaría y estaba seguro James tampoco. Finalizó contándole sobre su idea de usar la sangre del Slytherin en un pensadero, dejando al joven mareado por el exceso de información recién adquirida.

— Déjame ver si entendí— Remus se incorporó con sus piernas algo agarrotadas por la posición en que estaba— Estás seguro haber visto el futuro y quieres evitar ese trágico final, sospechas de Snape y conseguiste su sangre, que planeas usar en un pensadero— Sirius asintió, haciendo que el otro soltara un suspiro que le supo a resignación— Solo hay un pensadero en todo Hogwarts y está en el despacho de Dumbledore

Black palideció, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si el anciano les encontraba en su despacho viendo recuerdos ajenos— ¿Estás loco? ¡Intentar entrar sería suicidio, debe de haber otra forma!

Ambos se sumergieron en un mutismo pensativo, hasta que Remus gritó emocionado: 

— ¡La sala de menesteres! ¡Salgamos, vamos!— dijo empujándole fuera del sitio. Justo cuando salieron la puerta se cerró y desapareció. Se miraron un momento antes de ir hasta un extremo del angosto pasillo, mentalizándose una y otra vez, recalcando su necesidad. Pasaron delante del tapiz de Bárnabal el Chiflado tres veces; durante la última la puerta volvió a aparecer.

Haciendo uso del mayor sigilo posible entraron a la habitación, esta era enorme, en lo alto de las paredes antorchas se alzaban iluminando el lugar, que para ser honestos era bastante tétrico. Se encontraba casi completamente vacío, sino fuese por un pensadero de piedra que se alzaba maltratado al fondo. Según Remus, si no quería hacer sospechoso el asunto, constaba al menos de quince minutos antes de la cena para hacer lo que debía, por lo que tenía apresurar el paso si su deseo era desvelar las dudas que llevaban ya casi una semana aquejando su cabeza. El licántropo permaneció recargado en la puerta cerrada, no deseaba entrometerse en la vida de Snape, no más de lo que ya había hecho.

El resto era cosa de Sirius.

Black encaminó presuroso hasta el desgastado pensadero; observando el vapor que bailoteaba dentro tomó aire y con él, valor. Destapó el pequeño frasco y vertió la sangre semi coagulada en el centro. Lo pensó bien un par de segundos antes de hundir el rostro con nerviosismo.

Lo primero que vio al enfocar su visión fue a una delgada mujer de largo cabello negro y rasgos medianamente toscos, ella se encontraba sentada en el único diván de una pequeña salita que a leguas se notaba vieja, descuidada; la fémina lucía un rostro demacrado, enormes ojeras bajo sus apagados ojos eran bastante notorias, su cuerpo presentaba un preocupante bajo peso mientras la pálida piel visible se coloreaba con horribles hematomas, algunos apenas tomaban color cuando otros estaban a días de desaparecer.

 _«Me arrepiento de haberte engendrado, me arrepiento tanto»_ susurró amarga al bebé que acunaba entre sus brazos, quien, ajeno a las hirientes palabras que la mujer le hubo dicho, soltó una carcajada que hizo las flores casi marchitas del florero en la mesita de centro recobrasen su vida, alzándose vigorosas como si estuviesen recién cortadas.

Ella vio lo hecho con temor, viró su cabeza al pasillo de entrada, antes de posar sus orbes ónix ahora llorosas sobre el pequeño niño y abrazarle con fuerza.

_«Por el amor a la madre magia, Severus, no hagas eso»_

Y la quijada del Black casi toca el suelo, ¿Eran Snape y su madre? 

Aunque ahora que la veía bien, recordaba haber tenido la oportunidad de observar a la sombría mujer en un periódico viejo encontrado en la biblioteca menos usada de su casa, periódico que por alguna extraña razón Walburga no había tirado, en él se hablaba sobre el escándalo provocado por la última descendiente de los Prince, quien había huido del mundo mágico con un muggle de baja estirpe, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra y con ello deshaciendo el linaje de los Prince para que pasasen a la historia. ¿Era ella Eileen Prince? ¿Era Snape un Prince?

 _«¡Eileen!»_

Un grito provino de la entrada a la casa le sacó un susto tanto a ella como a Sirius, un hombre caminaba tambaleante hasta la sala de estar, demasiado ebrio _«Tú... deja al bastardo por ahí, tiene tiempo que... no me atiendes como se debe»_ habló arrastrando las palabras producto del alcohol mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con lujuria. Ella, en un acto de costumbre, se acurrucó junto al bebé que ahora hacía pucheritos, a punto de soltarse a llorar.

_«Tobías, Severus está- »_

_«¡No me importa como esté ese monstruo!»_ la interrumpió soltando un golpe a la enmohecida pared de madera, provocando un fuerte crujido _«¡Te quiero arriba_ ** _ahora_** _»_ ordenó, subiendo las maltrechas escaleras a su derecha de dos en dos.

Ella soltó un suspiró, quitándose la desgastada manta que traía sobre los hombros enredó al niño en ella y colocó su mano en la frente del pequeño, susurró algo que el heredero Black no logró escuchar, provocando el bebé cayese dormido al instante. Le recostó cuidadosa sobre el diván, admiró su rostro taciturno antes de escuchar nuevamente a Tobías gritarle y alejarse hasta donde él le esperaba, desapareciendo así la escena entera.

Cuando todo se volvió nítido estaba en la misma sala, más ahora podía ver a la pareja discutiendo acaloradamente, gritándose reclamos e improperios; al fondo fue capaz de notar a un pequeño Severus, parecía no tener más de cuatro años, él estaba en la esquina detrás del sofá, sollozando silenciosamente al tiempo que, con sus pequeñas manos, se tapaba los oídos.

 _«No digas esas cosas enfrente del niño, suficiente con lo que me dices a mi»_ habló Eileen Prince, plantándole cara a su esposo cuando este comenzó a insultar al pequeño también.

Tobías Snape le dio un empujón que la hizo tambalear, más ella no cedió a la gravedad. Sirius notó un brillo determinado en los ojos ónix de la mujer que tanto se parecían a los de su hijo, era la misma mirada que Severus les dedicaba a Los Merodeadores en cada pelea.

 _«¿¡Crees acaso que ese bastardo me interesa!?»_ le contradijo el hombre, colérico, subiendo aún más si era posible su tono de voz.

 _«¡Tobías cierra la boca!»_ replicó la bruja mirando de reojo a su hijo, el aludido le soltó una bofetada a su esposa, tirándola al suelo

 _«¡No me hables así, mujer! ¡La causa de todos mis problemas son ustedes dos, porque me casé con un fenómeno y engendré otro!»_

Iba a golpearla de nuevo pero el niño, aún lloroso, había corrido hasta ellos, interponiéndose entre ambos con sus brazos extendidos dando espalda a su madre _«Con que te sientes muy valiente, mocoso, veamos si realmente lo eres»_ se burló Tobías, tomándole de las solapas de la pequeña camisa blanca y lanzándolo con fuerza contra la pared a su costado. Severus chocó bruscamente y cayó al suelo, donde se quedó quieto, inerte como un muñeco. Sirius se asustó cuando pudo ver un hilo de sangre caer lentamente desde la nariz hasta formar un pequeño charco en el suelo.

 _«¡Ya basta!»_ Gateó ella hasta quedar cubriendo con su cuerpo el de su hijo, recibiendo golpe tras golpe hasta que la imagen se deshizo.

Una habitación de paredes despintadas se abrió paso frente a él. Los únicos muebles en el sitio se limitaban a ser dos: una cama individual bien tendida junto a una vieja silla mecedora, en ésta última Eileen reposaba con su hijo sentado sobre sus piernas, el niño no parecía muy grande, pero en definitiva lo era más que en la escena anterior. Ella, haciendo uso de sus dedos, cepillaba el largo cabello hasta la cintura del pequeño, que sonreía encantado por el contacto.

 _«Entonces... ¿Iré a Hogwarts?»_ preguntó en niño con inocencia y apenas pronunciando bien las palabras, mecía sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, observando entretenido un pequeño pájaro marrón que reposaba en el marco de la ventana, limpiando sus alas con el pico.

 _«Eso se supone»_ respondió la bruja, tranquila.

 _«¿Cómo es Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es el mundo mágico?»_ Volvió a inquirir, curioso pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al animal.

La mujer detuvo su mano un momento, pensativa, mas continuó cepillando con la misma calma de antes _«Bueno, como ya te había dicho, en Hogwarts aprenderás a controlar tu magia y sabrás sobre un montón de materias increíbles. Ese será tu hogar, Severus, allá serás feliz»_

El niño bajó de un salto al suelo, asustando al ave en el proceso y volvió a subir, abrazando a su madre del cuello _«¿¡De verdad!?»_

Ella asintió utilizando un sonido de garganta, melancólica, casi depresiva _«Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a papá»_

Él besó su mejilla tiernamente _«Te lo prometo»_

Sirius sintió una brisa fresca darle de lleno en la cara, la habitación había desaparecido y ahora estaba en una especie de parque. Rio para sus adentros al ver que, detrás de unos arbustos, Snape espiaba a una pequeña Lily que ajena al acoso, jugaba con una niña rubia, balanceándose ambas en un columpio. Lily, risueña, se lanzó del columpio en pleno aire y bajó con magia, asustando a su hermana, quien le gritó que parara, que no tenía permitido hacer lo que hacía y le diría a su madre. La tal Tuney se enfadó con ella por hacer uso inocente de su don, y tras un momento incómodo donde Severus no salió muy bien parado la imagen cambió.

Ahora Lily conversaba con Snape, ambos sentados uno frente al otro debajo de un árbol. Él le explicaba a ella sobre el mundo mágico; los dos se veían tan emocionados que, por un momento, Sirius llegó a simpatizar con ellos y recordar la ilusión con que él y su hermano Regulus veían su llegada a Hogwarts. Era demasiado nostálgico.

Luego pudo apreciar al niño sentado en el mismo parque, era tarde en la noche, y por la falta de personas en la calle supo que sí, era demasiado tarde, o al menos más de las diez. El muchacho leía bajo la luz de un farol un libro enorme y pesado. Al acercarse pudo alcanzar a leer _"Maldición Explosiva. Palabra de invocación: Confringo. Detalles: Es usada para hacer explotar cualesquier objeto que reciba su impacto"._ La sonrisa en cara de Snape le explicaba por qué razón el maldito ya se sabía tantos hechizos al entrar al colegio.

Los matices se revolvieron para crear un nuevo panorama: Dentro del andén nueve y tres cuartos, justo frente al expreso Hogwarts, Snape y su madre conversaban en voz baja a varios metros de Lily, la extraña niña de antes y dos adultos quienes supuso eran padres de su amiga.

 _«No vendrá, ¿cierto?»_ preguntó Severus a su madre, ella negó con la cabeza y ambos soltaron un sonoro suspiro aliviado _«¿Estarás bien con él? ¿No puedes venir?»_ Inquirió casi inocentemente.

Ella acarició su cabeza en son tranquilizante _«No te preocupes, hijo, él nos ama y ya no nos hará daño»_

El niño rodó los ojos, fastidiado _«No voy a discutirte nada ya que es inútil, sólo prométeme que vas a cuidarte; vete con la vecina si él se pone demasiado agresivo»_

Eileen asintió, y el joven Gryffindor supo que solo lo hacía para confortar a su hijo, puesto que en su apagada mirada se notaba su nula intención de abandonar a su violento marido. Cuando el Snape de once años se alejó andando para entrar al tren, Sirius Black volvió a reír al darse cuenta que, visto desde lejos y con la ropa negra que traía, Snape se veía al caminar con todo el estilo nervioso de una araña.

Entre risas no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en otro lugar. Con una mezcla oscilante de vergüenza y culpabilidad pudo ver a su yo de once años junto a James, molestando al pequeño Slytherin. 

_«¡Quejicus! ¡Agua va!»_ Le gritó James; Snape volteó justo cuando un aguamenti le daba de lleno en la cara, empapándole a él y a los libros que traía entre sus manos. Sirius recordó que esa escenita en específico la habían armado la segunda semana de su primer año en el colegio, con ese aguamenti habían comenzado las bromas hacia él.

Ahora se encontraban de vuelta en el hogar de los Snape, el chico, quien parecía un tanto más grande, miraba por la ventana rota de la sala de su hogar como caía la nieve en el exterior. Eileen Prince, acurrucada en el diván de antes se cubría del frío con una manta parcheada, tenía un ojo hinchado y un moretón oscuro en la quijada.

 _«Severus»_ le llamó la mujer, el joven ni siquiera reaccionó _«Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo irme; estoy tan enamorada que moriría feliz si él fuera quien me matara»_

El muchacho volteó tan rápido que Sirius creyó escuchar sus huesos crujir, mostrando al igual que su madre un rostro amoratado e inflamado _«¿Por qué?»_ preguntó medianamente ido, la veía incrédulo, ofendido.

 _«Así es el amor, Severus. O te hace muy feliz o muy miserable. A mí me toco la miseria, pero incluso sus migajas me son suficientes»_ sonrió ella. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sirius mientras pensaba que esa mujer estaba realmente enferma.

Severus la observó un par de segundos con ira _«Tu situación es ridícula»_ soltó con enfado.

 _«Sé que estás enamorado del primogénito de los Black, quien te detesta y lastima en cada oportunidad»_ los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieron en su totalidad, adquiriendo los dos una palidez impresionante conforme la mujer hablaba _«Estaba preocupada porque regresabas a casa más delgado, ojeroso y con cicatrices nuevas, era normal que partieras así de aquí gracias a... la situación con tu padre, pero esas cosas no podían pasar en Hogwarts; apliqué un poco legeremancia junto a un obliviate hace unos meses y lo supe, pero eso no importa. Sólo quiero decirte que no caigas, Severus, no sucumbas ante ese muchacho, no es saludable»_

Severus regresó a su semblante sereno de siempre _«Vive tranquila, pues eso jamás pasará, madre. No existe la más mínima posibilidad de que siquiera nos llevemos bien»_

La mujer le dirigió una mirada desconfiada _«No puedo creerte, hijo, no cuando tienes a una madre como yo»_

 _«Creo que moriría antes de que algo entre ambos pasara»_ Respondió el adolescente, dando la sonrisa más triste que Sirius había visto jamás, quebrando algo dentro de su corazón, llenándolo de culpa. Se mordió el labio, una pequeña mota de culpabilidad combinada con asco y sorpresa se removía en su interior, ¿Le gustaba a Snape? ¿A _Quejicus_? ¿Al _murciélago_ obsesionado con las artes oscuras? ¡Madre de Morgana!

Parpadeó confundido al ver la escena cambiar y rehacerse. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo anterior, en su lugar se avergonzó a niveles que no conocía al ver a James desarmar a Severus y escucharse felicitándolo por ello, el levicorpus y los pantalones abajo del chico de cabello negro, para escuchar algo que, incluso a él, le había ofendido: _«¡Tú no te metas! ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!»_ Le había gritado Snape a Lily. Vio como el rostro de ella repentinamente quitaba su sonrisa disimulada para quedarse rígido, enojado. James le había gritado al Slytherin que se disculpase, pero ella les había gritado a los dos que eran iguales. Sin decirles nada más dio media vuelta y salió del gran comedor, ignorando las súplicas de Potter.

Cuando los matices negros retomaron forma estaban nuevamente en la casa Snape; el desastre llenaba cada rincón, Tobías Snape tenía a Severus hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, le propinaba fuertes patadas golpeando por toda zona a su alcance, mientras el muchacho tosía escandalosamente, escupiendo sangre con cada violenta exhalación de aire. 

_«¡Tobías, por favor!»_ Eileen suplicaba, aterrada, sabiendo bien su esposo podía terminar matado al muchacho.

 _«¡Monstruos! ¡Bestias! ¡Fenómenos!»_ por cada insulto era un golpe, una herida. De repente Severus se quedó quieto, flojo. Tobías continuó pateándolo y tras un par de tortuosos minutos más salió de la casa hecho una furia.

 _«Lo arruinaste todo, Severus, todo»_ sollozó ella _«¡Él me amaba y tú lo arruinaste!»_

El aludido se removió a duras penas, susurrando un leve: _«Lo lamento»_. Con el labio roto, medio rostro hinchado y la ropa manchada de sangre y suciedad se arrastró hasta la puerta de atrás, dejando una terrorífica marca rojiza sobre la madera al moverse; dificultoso logró estirarse para jalar el oxidado pestillo, cuando la puerta se abrió ambos sintieron el frío aire invernal darles de lleno como una bofetada, entonces su compañero, haciendo uso de unas últimas fuerzas, se dejó caer en la nieve que se acumulaba en el jardín, casi inconsciente.

Gritos y sollozos llenaron el recinto, estaban otra vez dentro de aquella sala tan energéticamente pesada; el ambiente a su alrededor se remitía a ser un caos de grandes proporciones, pues contra toda creencia de Sirius las cosas se veían mucho peor que en otras ocasiones.

 _«¡Tobías! ¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!»_ Gritaba Eileen desesperada desde el suelo. Su vestido negro estaba empapado de sangre que salía de entre las costillas en su costado izquierdo _«¡Tobías, es solo un niño! ¡Es tu hijo!»_

El hombre, ignorándola y evidentemente borracho, tomó a Severus por el cabello, arrastrándolo lejos de su ruidosa esposa. Se encerró con él en la primera habitación al subir las escaleras, habitación que pertenecía al niño, con Sirius admirándolo todo aterrado. _«¡Tobías!»_ gritaba la bruja intentando levantarse en vano.

Black se petrificó en su sitio, cubriéndose con las manos la boca creyendo estar a nada de vomitar. No era cierto, no **podía** ser cierto, **tenía** que tratarse de una mentira asquerosa. Se cubrió los oídos, no quería escuchar los gritos que madre e hijo daban, era demasiado, Tobías Snape había ido demasiado lejos.

Tras un tiempo de tortura que parecieron horas un golpe seco se escuchó y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Severus salió vistiendo únicamente una playera gris sin un pedazo, tropezando ligeramente al bajar con prisa por las escaleras, con marcas rojas en las muñecas, brazos, piernas y cuello, múltiples heridas se abrían camino sobre la dermis desgarrada, sangraba de todos lados y su nariz hinchada goteaba copiosamente, pero aun así corrió cojeando hacia la mujer que yacía en el suelo.

_«Eileen... Eileen despierta» la sacudía frenético «¡Eileen por favor! ¡Mamá te lo suplico!... No me dejes solo, eres lo único que me queda» sollozó «...Por favor... ¡Despierta!»._

La puerta de entrada se abrió con un golpe seco; una mujer anciana entró apurada en su caminar lento, poseía un bate de madera corroído, viéndose a la defensiva. Observó la imagen con terror, pero Severus la vio con esperanza, gateando hacia ella _«Señora Franks por favor ayúdela, se lo suplico, ayúdela»_ pidió entre sollozos.

La aludida se acercó temerosa hacia la mujer sobre el charco de sangre, le colocó una mano en diferentes partes del cuerpo como el cuello y las muñecas, tras lo que se giró bruscamente y, soltando el bate de madera, abrazó al mago _«Lo siento hijo, está helada y no respira... lleva ya un buen rato muerta»_

El joven se aferró inconsolable al cuerpo de Franks, permaneciendo así hasta que se escucharon ruidos arriba. Ella haló al chico hasta la salida, arrastrándole por sobre la nieve como pudo, puesto que él se encontraba en un profundo estado catatónico, lagrimeando sin hacer sonido alguno.

Entraron a una casa no muy lejana e igualmente vieja, donde la anciana le sentó en un sofá de un solo puesto. Ella se quitó el chal que traía encima y lo colocó en los hombros ajenos _«Hijo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?»_ preguntó viendo su única prenda rota y machada. El chico no dijo nada, si no fuese por el constante parpadeo junto a su lento respirar Sirius hubiese creído que era una estatua.

Cuando la mujer se fue a la cocina pudo escucharle decir claramente: _«Si en algún momento voy a morir... por favor, que sea ahora»_ rogó en un susurro desesperado mientras lágrimas se abrían camino por sus mejillas. Sirius se sintió como la basura más grande del mundo en ese momento, él sólo había maltratado a alguien desdichado por la vida, acrecentando de forma horrenda su ya de por sí pesado infierno personal, con una economía baja, un padre abusivo y una madre descuidada. 

Tomó asiento en el suelo, justo a un lado de donde el chico descansaba.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho— le susurró aún a sabiendas de que, al ser un recuerdo, este no podría escucharle.

Shockeado sacó la cabeza del pensadero y se dejó caer de nalgas al suelo. Se sentía culpable, triste y, por sobre todas las cosas, estúpido.

— ¿Terminaste?— le habló la pacífica voz de Remus desde atrás. Sirius dio un salto en respuesta por el susto y le miró como quien ve a un fantasma por primera vez. Los cálidos ojos de su amigo ahora se veían calculadores, le analizaban sin pudor alguno—. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

— Necesitamos ayudarlo— fue lo primero que dijo tras un largo rato en silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?— le preguntó Remus, extrañado.

— A Snape; hemos estado haciendo todo mal, desde el primer día que pisamos este lugar— respondió Sirius rápidamente, se veía deprimido, asqueado consigo mismo.

— ¿Estás bien?— volvió a inquirir su acompañante, entre confundido por lo críptico del mensaje, consternado gracias a la expresión moribunda de Sirius y temeroso al pensar en las posibles imágenes que Black pudo haber visto en esos recuerdos ajenos. 

— Tengo que hablar con James, entonces te lo explicaré todo— le comentó por encima, sin querer ahondar en el tema, encaminando hacia la salida.

Remus asintió, siguiéndole de inmediato; necesitaba saciar su curiosidad pero la salud mental de su amigo no se veía en su más álgido punto, y siendo honesto no deseaba tratar con un Sirius inestable emocionalmente, por experiencia sabía lo terrible que eso podía llegar a ser. Lo mejor en este caso yacería en dejarle pensar por su cuenta, entonces cuando se topara con pared él solo vendría a pedir ayuda.

— Te veo en la habitación— soltó Sirius vagamente una vez fuera de la sala de menesteres, decidiendo tomar el camino contrario a Remus, quien iba en camino al gran comedor. Necesitaba calmarse primero antes de encontrarse con James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy les hago entrega de un nuevo capítulo con casi seis mil palabras, sólo para ustedes ¡Muchas gracias por la espera!


	4. Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho este espacio para aclarar nuevamente que no pienso seguir en canon en su mayoría, les recuerdo que es un fanfiction, no esperen que las cosas sean al pie de los libros. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

**[Advertencia]**

Spoilers generales de la saga de Harry Potter. Añadiré o retiraré cosas canon también dependiendo del cómo guste que vaya la historia.

**————— [ • • • ] —————**

Cuando Severus despertó eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, las manecillas del reloj sobre entrada marcaban casi las ocho, en realidad. Sentado sobre la cama estiró los brazos hacia arriba, buscando alejar el entumecimiento mientras oía sus huesos crujir; una mirada de soslayo a su mano izquierda le hizo bufar en resignación, colocó su extremidad a la altura suficiente para poder admirarla en detalle, percatando que el Diffindo lanzado por Potter había dejado finas cicatrices largas en toda su mano, desde la punta de los dedos hasta poco más allá de la muñeca; admirar las líneas blanquecinas sobre su piel cetrina le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna, pues aunque mucho más leve, se veía demasiado similar a las marcas que dejaría un Sectumpsempra en la piel de un humano o animal. Aunque a decir verdad, jamás había utilizado uno en algo vivo.

Un vistazo alrededor sirvió para concluir dos cosas: La primera, estaba tan solo como cuando había caído dormido. La segunda, realmente no valía la pena quedarse ahí, si iba a perder el tiempo bien podría hacerlo en su habitación. En la cama de al lado estaban tanto su túnica como sus libros, acomodados al borde inferior, junto a su varita que descansaba encima de todo. Se colocó la prenda y tomó, entre unos brazos temblorosos, el resto de sus pertenencias.

Sin más dilación se aproximó a la salida, daba pasos cortos, lentos, aferrando los libros a su pecho con la zurda al tiempo que, buscando soporte, se apoyaba de la pared con su diestra; estaba mareado y sentía las piernas bastante débiles, nada raro teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido en la tarde. Continuó así por un rato hasta que, en un pasillo cercano a las mazmorras, un grito desde atrás le recordó ese horrible sobrenombre que tanto aborrecía.

— ¡Ey Quejicus!— al reconocer de quien se trataba Severus sacó su varita con un veloz movimiento reflejo y apuntó determinante en dirección a la voz. Para su enorme sorpresa el molesto merodeador de gafas se hallaba solo, ni siquiera Sirius Black, su siamés, estaba con él. Maldijo internamente, sintiéndose acorralado al saber las escaleras hacia las mazmorras estaban a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Ante la distracción en el otro James sonrió socarrón y le lanzó un Expelliarmus, despojándole de su única defensa— Vamos a divertirnos un poco, ¿sí?

— ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar descansar?— Preguntó Severus, sarcástico. Se levantó como pudo y retrocedió un par de pasos, no dejando a su cuerpo temblar por el agotamiento enfrentó a James con con una pesada mirada de sumo rencor, pese a entender que sin su varita no podía valerse para nada y terminaría severamente lastimado.

La enferma expresión en el rostro de Potter era casi complacida, apuntaba su varita victorioso hacia el ahora indefenso muchacho.

Entonces todo eso que siguió después fue realmente rápido: Justo cuando Severus vio el rayo de luz salir en dirección a él sintió un brusco tirón en su brazo izquierdo, de un segundo a otro había sido estampado con suma fuerza en la pared, quedando protegido entre una pesada estatua de mármol y, por más inaudito que sonase, el primogénito de los Black. Sirius había lanzado un hechizo protector para evitar el ataque de James; ahora traía el brazo estirado apuntando a su boquiabierto amigo con la varita, en pose defensiva. Debido a la sorpresa se quedó de piedra, siendo consciente de que no era un sueño sólo por el constante y agudo dolor en su espalda, causado por el impacto anterior.

— ¿Canuto?— preguntó el joven Potter, impactado.

Al fondo del pasillo, por donde los tres hubiesen llegado, el resto de los merodeadores doblaron esquina, agitados. James notó a Peter sosteniendo un pergamino enrollado debajo del brazo, era el mapa, seguramente.

— James, es suficiente— Sirius susurró al aire, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado, pero con ese tono grave y gélido que rara vez utilizaba al hablar.

James frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto— ¿Suficiente? ¿¡Desde cuándo con éste fenómeno ha sido suficiente!?

—¡Ya basta, Cornamenta! Solo... basta— bajo la estupefacta mirada de los cuatro restantes Sirius caminó sin titubear hasta su mejor amigo, quien presa de una creciente confusión simplemente se dejó hacer, no oponiendo resistencia cuando Black le tomó del brazo arrastrándolo con fuerza hacia él.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede ahora?— le preguntó James, susurrando, con la voz bañada en rabia e incredulidad a partes iguales.

Sirius le ignoró, dio un par de pasos adelante con el muchacho de gafas a rastras y se giró hacia sus amigos— Ustedes dos deberían ir a cenar— comentó por encima, aunque debido a su enojo aquello sonó más como una orden.

Tanto Lupin como Pettigrew se vieron las caras con susto antes de asentir frenéticamente e irse a paso veloz; jamás habían visto a Sirius tan fúrico y siendo que éste pertenecía a los inestables Black lo mejor era no tentar a su suerte. James se quedó en silencio y dejó de forcejear, temía a las reacciones de su mejor amigo aunque lo negase, pues debía admitir nunca haber sido testigo de un comportamiento similar en él.

Una vez ya Peter y Remus lo suficientemente lejos de su rango de visión Sirius se dio la oportunidad de voltear; un atónito Severus le veía como si tuviese tres cabezas, alternando sus ojos de Potter, quien le observaba con resentimiento, a él—. Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir— fue lo único que dijo antes de halar nuevamente a su amigo, alejándose en la misma dirección donde los otros Gryffindor se habían ido.

El sitio se quedó en un completo y aterrador silencio. Severus dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a donde había caído su varita, se agachó para recogerla y apenas la tuvo entre sus delgados dedos echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su sala común. Por primera vez, desde que se hubo dado cuenta de lo maldita que podía llegar a ser la vida, Severus Snape no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y eso le aterraba en demasía

Llegó jadeante a la pared simulada que era la entrada a su sala común, con las mejillas rojas, la frente sudada y un calor insoportable maldijo en voz baja su poca resistencia física—. Basilisco — susurró, y el muro se convirtió en una puerta enorme que lucía imponente. La abrió, entrando rápidamente, no quería toparse con alguno de los de séptimo curso que siempre le molestaban –aunque en mucha menor medida que los merodeadores–.

— Severus— le habló la aterciopelada voz de Narcissa Black. El aludido volteó rápidamente, acompañando su cómica expresión asustada con un jadeo demasiado alto para su gusto. La preciosa muchacha venía con su imponente hermana, Bellatrix, colgando del brazo; mientras Narcissa se notaba preocupada por algo la otra se dedicaba a juguetear con un mechón de su rizado y morocho cabello. Si no fuese por el rostro tan parecido al de su madre, se podría jurar no eran hermanas.

De un momento a otro Severus colocó su sbien ensayado semblante neutral, borrando la sorpresa inicial en un parpadeo, para impresión de las jóvenes frente a sí.

— Narcissa, Bellatrix— les saludó haciendo una leve reverencia de cabeza, justo como mamá le habría enseñado años atrás. Ambas respondieron al gesto, derrochando elegancia.

— ¿Sabes en dónde se encuentra Lucius?— preguntó Narcissa unos segundos después, pese al tono de total seriedad que utilizaba el rubor en sus mejillas delataba su sentir, ese huracán de emociones que se llevaba a cabo dentro de ella con el sólo pensar en el joven rubio de mirada plata.

Severus negó usando la cabeza, acompañando el ademán con un sonido de garganta. Bellatrix le observó con suma desconfianza, y más temprano que tarde se vio a sí mismo regresándole a hermana mayor esa mirada que ella le enviaba.

— Tengo entendido que hoy había una junta general para los prefectos, incluso lo avisaron hace un par de días en clases— respondió en su usual tono seco, por poco irónico.

— No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi hermana— siseó Bellatrix, levantando delicadamente su mano con la varita apuntando en su dirección.

— Bella, solo dijo lo obvio— la reprendió la menor de las Black, tomando a su hermana por la muñeca para hacerle bajar el brazo— Entonces he de suponer que es la primera vez que vienes a la sala común después del suceso con Potter

— Supones bien— dio media vuelta— Si llego a verle antes que tú, le informaré que le buscas— dijo, marchándose a paso rápido por el pasillo de la derecha, que daba hacia las habitaciones de los hombres, dejando a las hermanas con la palabra en la boca.

No se sentía en la capacidad de conversar con nadie.

Apenas estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación Severus cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apresuró hacia su cama para tirarse sobre ella; con todo y zapatos se enredó en la cobija de encima, dándole la cara a la pared de piedra. Dejó salir un suspiro apesumbrado de entre sus labios en un intento por calmar el grueso nudo que se formaba en su garganta, queriendo evitar las lágrimas salieran. 

Odiaba el mundo mágico, odiaba el mundo muggle, odiaba Hogwarts, odiaba a las personas, pero sobre todo aquello se odiaba enormemente a sí mismo, por cobarde, inútil e idiota. Sintió sus ojos aguarse, tras su separación con Lily y la fortuita muerte de su madre se había quedado solo por completo, abandonado a su suerte en una vida que no quería ni sabía cómo llevar a cabo. 

Sólo tenía quince años, con suerte podía trabajar durante las vacaciones para poder comprarse sus útiles escolares, y eso si al ebrio de Tobías no se le ocurría encerrarlo en su habitación como todo el pasado mes de agosto, pues desde que Eileen hubo muerto el hombre le trataba de la misma extraña manera que a su difunta madre; a veces lo golpeaba hasta el cansancio, otras ignoraba su existencia, y las más incómodas amanecían ambos en la cama, él despertaba con Tobías abrazándole por detrás, como si en realidad le quisiera y tuviese la intención de consolarle por la temprana pérdida de su figura materna.

Esa situación aunada a la presión de Lucius por aceptar unirse a los mortífagos y la reciente actitud tomada por el rebelde de los Black le estaba volviendo loco de a poco.

—¿Severus?— escuchó a Jhon Mulciber, uno de sus dos compañeros de cuarto, salir del baño privado que tenía su habitación. Se reprendió por no haberlo notado antes, creyendo estaba solo— ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar sobre la cama con los zapatos puestos?— se quejó sin hacerlo realmente.

— Pues tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora, supongo— respondió sarcástico. Oyó los pies ajenos pasearse por el cuarto y luego sintió algo medianamente duro ser lanzado hacia su espalda; se incorporó un poco para revisar lo que le había golpeado y se encontró con el proyectil: un trozo de tela roja, enredada, parecía cubrir algo dentro. Dirigió una mirada interrogativa al moreno, quien le dio una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—Ábrelo— le apremió. Con desconfianza y lentitud fue desdoblando la tela, sabía bien Mulciber era un sádico maldito, pero incluso con ello no era capaz de dañar a sus amigos, sin embargo y de igual modo no podía darse el lujo de tener fe ciega en él. Dentro reposaba un libro pequeño pero grueso, era un poco pesado y se veía nuevo, pero el cuero negro de la tapa no decía ningún nombre o tema. Volvió a verle de soslayo, sin entender—. Es un libro de la magia más oscura, trae hechizos que algunos profesores ni siquiera saben. Lo vi en vacaciones y no pude evitar el pensar en ti, aunque no sé porqué no te lo había dado. Considéralo mi regalo adelantado de navidad— le guiño un ojo, juguetón.

—Yo... bueno—exhaló, sin acostumbrarse al buen trato que le tenían sus amigos— Gracias, Jhon

El joven se acercó y le revolvió el cabello—, Todo para mi candidato a mortífago favorito. Harás grandes cosas, Severus, y yo quiero enorgullecerme al decir que formé parte de tu pasado

Los ojitos color medianoche se abrieron sorprendidos, adquiriendo un brillo especial que pocas veces se podía ver en ellos— Espero que no solo de mi pasado— susurró.

Jhon soltó una risita, contento— No me pongas sentimental o me las pagas, recuerda que hay una imagen que mantener— Dijo, enviando su mirada al espejo a cuerpo completo del fondo, acomodándose la corbata; sus manos delgadas detuvieron sus acciones en seco, justo cuando iba a ajustarse el cuello de la camisa. Volteó a ver a Snape con el entrecejo fruncido, pensativo— Espera ¿Qué tu no deberías estar en la enfermería?

El muchacho sobre la cama vaciló su expresión de la diversión al fastidio— Jhon, son las nueve de la noche y solo fue un estúpido Diffindo, estoy perfectamente bien— dijo levantando su mano para hacerle ver que se había curado— Además, estoy cansado y no pensaba pasar la noche allá, es condenadamente frío

Mulciber relajó el semblante, volviendo a sonreír— Ya que me salté la cena por el maldito trabajo de historia de la magia iré a las cocinas a comer algo ¿Vienes?

— No tengo hambre, solo quiero dormir un poco— dijo, levantándose de la cama para guardar con cuidado el libro dentro de su baúl, ya tendría algo nuevo que leer para sus horas libres y eso le hacía feliz.

— ¿Me vas a dejar solo?— preguntó dramático más por afán de molestar que por sentirse abandonado en sí.

— Por hoy, sí— sacó de dentro una muda de ropa para dormir y un par de toallas, encaminó al baño para encerrarse, colocando un par de hechizos de protección aún a sabiendas de que eran innecesarios, efecto de la arisca y desconfiada costumbre que le embargaba desde antes de tener consciencia de lo que era el mundo real.

Apenas oyó la puerta chirriar al abrirse y cerrarse se dio la oportunidad de destapar la llave de la tina, mientras ésta se llenaba de a poco él se colocó debajo de la regadera, que para ese momento ya dejaba caer agua tibia. Colocó algo de shampoo en su cabeza y con parsimonia se dedicó a tallar, perdiéndose entre el sonido del agua chocando contra la fina porcelana y los azulejos de los cuales constituía el baño. 

Si le preguntaban su opinión, ese tipo de ruidos naturales eran de los más hermosos, puesto que existían desde siempre; leña al fuego, viento meciendo hojas, agua contra algo. Sonrió, era una mueca pequeña, pero que para alguien como él significaba demasiado.

Tomó la esponja y un poco del jabón artesanal con tan buen aroma que nunca faltaba en las regaderas de su casa, tras hacer espumar el utensilio comenzó a tallar su delgada figura, intentando no enfrascarse mucho en las viejas heridas que, como secuela, habían dejado horrendas cicatrices para a su mirar, hacerle de aún más desagradable ver; aunque eso no fuese algo que le diera demasiados problemas, no podía evitar pensar en ello constantemente, torturas mentales que con toda seguridad se debían a los cambios adolescentes y las explosiones hormonales.

Una vez ya por completo limpio cerró tanto la regadera como el grifo de la tina y se sumergió en ésta, sintiendo el agua caliente casi insoportable ensordecerle los sentidos. Cerró los ojos, entregándose a la sensación relajante que propiciaba el ambiente solitario de la habitación. Si había algo que agradecerle a los Slytherin era que aunque fuesen unos escandalosos –cabe aclarar que tomaban esa actitud únicamente entre ellos, confianzudos– respetaban los pasillos hacia las habitaciones, manteniéndose jugueteando sólo en la sala común, situación por la que todos los dormitorios eran casi tan silenciosos como un cementerio.

Permaneció un rato ahí hasta que afuera se escuchó el ajetreo de sus compañeros de habitación entrar a ésta misma, por lo que se apresuró a secarse y vestirse. Saliendo saludó a los dos Slytherin quienes conversaban animados entre ellos, entró a su cama sin decir mucho más y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, sintiéndose emocionalmente más pesado que de costumbre.

**[ • • • ]**

— ¿Podrías soltarme de una maldita vez? — replicó James. Al no obtener respuesta se dedicó a observar el lugar. Estaban en el séptimo piso, eso seguro, el tapiz de Bárnabal el Chiflado no podía mentirle; ¿Pero qué demonios querría el imbécil de Sirius con la sala de menesteres? Esperó, limitándose a dejarse arrastrar de un lado a otro hasta que una puerta de madera vieja y roída que se veía al punto del colapso apareció. El heredero Black la abrió y con violencia le empujó dentro. Ésta era la misma habitación de la última vez, vacía, únicamente con antorchas y un pensadero de piedra al fondo.

—¡Me prometiste el viernes que dejarías a Snape en paz!— gritó, colérico, azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

El joven Potter no se quedó atrás, reponiéndose al instante para reclamarle en el mismo alto tono:

— En primer lugar, no me grites, imbécil, estoy a dos metros de ti y lamentablemente puedo escucharte a la perfección. Segundo, yo nunca prometí nada. Tercero, el imbécil estaba molestando a Lily, se lo merecía

— ¡¿Pero que no el idiota estaba en la enfermería!?— preguntó Sirius, ahora completamente exasperado.

— ¡Lleva ya meses molestándola!— defendió él, cruzando los brazos en expresión altanera.

— Ay, por el amor a madre la magia, James, Snape lleva casi medio año ignorándola, dile a Lily que deje de creerse la gran cosa— respondió, rodando los ojos por la incredulidad.

Un poderoso puñetazo atestó de lleno en su mejilla izquierda, enviándole al suelo por el impacto, la acción le causó el mareo suficiente para no ser capaz de levantarse al instante. James le veía desde arriba, molesto.

— ¡No te atrevas a ofenderla!

El joven de rulos frunció el ceño exageradamente— ¿¡De qué otra manera me explicarías que se alude cosas que a leguas no son para ella!?

— ¡Te digo que no la ofendas!— volvió a amenazarle— ¿¡Y desde cuándo te preocupas por esa sabandija asquerosa de Slytherin!?

Harto, Sirius se incorporó de un salto, lo tomó por la solapa de la camisa y le arrastró con una fuerza casi sobrehumana hasta el pensadero, lanzándole bruscamente hacia él. Mientras el otro se recuperaba sacó su varita y la colocó sobre su sien, sacando un recuerdo reciente de su cabeza. Bajo la sorpresa de su mejor amigo lo metió al pensadero y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿¡Qué se su-

— Míralo— le interrumpió, demasiado firme para el gusto de Potter— Sólo míralo, James

Desconfiado se acercó y hundió la cabeza, siempre siendo custodiado por los ojos gris claro de su compañero. Un par de minutos después sacó la cabeza, apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando Sirius había metido otro recuerdo y le había empujado nuevamente dentro. Así continuaron por casi media hora, hasta que se terminaron los recuerdos de Snape que estaban en su cabeza, finalizando con un James pálido y aterrado.

— Eso... eso fue...

El más alto suspiró, mentalmente agotado— Se los robé a Snape hace unas horas, yo también acabo de verlos

Potter se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su suéter— Canuto, yo-

—¿Te sientes como la mierda?— volvió a interrumpirle, James asintió en un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible— Bienvenido al club— ironizó Black, la pesadez en su voz era casi palpable— ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó, Cornamenta? La verdad

El aludido se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, de repente lucía avergonzado— Eran muy cercanos, Sirius, yo creí que después del insulto lo habían superado, pero hace unos días me di cuenta que Snape la ignora con el mismo desprecio que a nosotros. Ella se ve triste y eso me molesta. Hoy en la mañana la encontré mirándolo en el desayuno, me dijo que se enteró de algo delicado y no sabía cómo acercarse a alguien con quien se había peleado, ahora supongo que fue la muerte de su madre... y viendo el contexto de las cosas creo que yo también me siento extraño

— James, no es tarde para hacer algo al respecto, no te digo que hay que hacernos mejores amigos porque sé que nos odia, pero al menos podemos hacer las cosas menos pesadas para él— comentó Black.

— ¿Crees que podamos hacer que se reconcilien? Realmente amo a Lily y quiero hacer algo para que ya no esté triste— preguntó James, la esperanza infantil en sus ojos y voz era incluso contagiosa.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, cariñoso— Hablemos con ella, estoy seguro que Snape no va a ignorarla si se le acerca primero— le animó, sacudiendo amistosamente el cabello enmarañado de su hermano— Lamento haberte tratado con tanta rudeza, pero con lo cabeza de nuez que eres fue mi única opción disponible

James sonrió a medias, entonces soltó un pesado suspiro, que visto desde fuera dio la impresión de haber dejado ir su alma en él— Canuto... creo que es hora de madurar

— Estoy de acuerdo — susurró conforme.

Eso significaba un problema menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Aquí les hago entrega de su regalito navideño a todos mis lectores amantes del Snack, muchas gracias por ser pacientes y seguir mi historia durante estos últimos meses, realmente les amo, son lo mejor del mundo.
> 
> También espero las cosas para ustedes vayan bien, o mejoren en todo caso, sabemos que ha sido un año sumamente complicado, pero hay que permanecer positivos.
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas! ~


	5. Malos Entendidos

**[Advertencia]**

Spoilers generales de la saga de Harry Potter. Añadiré o retiraré cosas canon también dependiendo del cómo guste que vaya la historia.

* * *

La mañana consecuente a aquel ajetreado día, tanto el joven James como el mayor de los hermanos Black se levantaron con un humor peor al de otros días, eso ya teniendo en cuenta que ninguno era asiduo a tener una actitud muy positiva al despertar. 

Refunfuñando se alistaron para ir a clases, estaban molestos, no habían ingerido alimento desde las dos de la tarde del día anterior, pues cuando Sirius dio por finalizada su charla en la sala de menesteres la cena también había terminado, y al ir a hurtadillas hacia las cocinas casi son descubiertos por Filch y su extraña mascota, motivo por el cual, sin más remedio, volvieron a su habitación. Aunado al hambre descomunal se hilaban los fuertes síntomas del cansancio, que aparecieron gracias a la trasnochada que tuvieron al permanecer hablando, extrañamente, de Severus Snape. Todo en conjunto hacía mella en sus irritables personalidades, haciéndolas más sensibles aún.

Así pues, tras levantarse a las siete de la mañana para ducharse, esperando alejar el sueño en el proceso, arreglarse y correr al gran comedor, habían pasado su completo día en las nubes. 

Finalizadas las clases la casa Gryffindor terminó treinta y cinco puntos menos a como estaba al amanecer, cortesía del siempre problemático James Potter, quien más dormido que despierto había mal entendido un hechizo durante la clase de encantamientos, mandando a volar a los Hufflepuff de la mesa del frente, cosa que a su vez inició una fuerte discusión entre él y uno de los afectados; todo acabó con ambos alumnos castigados, debiendo ir después de la cena a lavar los orinales de la enfermería. Harto, el león de gafas había decidido saltarse la comida para huir a la torre de su casa y dormir aunque fuese un poco, no soportando un segundo más de píe.

Sirius, por su lado, acostumbrado a la sensación de no dormir demasiado, prefirió quedarse con Remus y Peter en la biblioteca, adelantando algunos de los trabajos para la próxima semana; dadas las seis acordaron parar, habían hecho casi todo lo restante del mes y pese a ello aún les quedaban tres horas para la cena. Aburridos caminaban por los pasillos, merodeando con lentitud y pereza por los múltiples sitios del castillo sin seguir una dirección en específico, en algún punto Lily se unió a ellos, pues sus únicas dos amigas se encontraban en las clases extracurriculares y se sentía un poco sola.

Su amena plática sobre los horrendos defectos de James fue brutalmente interrumpida, un par de voces bien conocidas se abrían camino entre los pasillos, su conversación lejana sonando cada vez más nítida, cuyo diálogo se centraba en súplicas disfrazadas de argumentos y rotundas negaciones. De repente dos magos doblaron esquina, nada más ni nada menos que los Slytherin Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, quienes discutían, o más bien, Lucius hablaba mientras el mestizo parecía no saber otra palabra que no fuese no. Ambos pasaron a un costado del grupo rápidamente, sin prestarles mucha atención, pareciendo más bien ni siquiera haber notado su presencia en el ancho pasillo de piedra. 

La mirada grisácea del heredero Malfoy irradiaba determinación, justo como Sirius recordó haber visto el día anterior cuando golpeó a James, eso le obligó a colocarse en pose defensiva, estando dispuesto a saltar si Lucius intentaba golpear a Snape, quien era mucho más bajito y delgado que él y seguro terminaría muy malherido.

De un veloz movimiento tomó a su compañero por la muñeca, halando hacia sí levemente, deteniendo su paso y al mismo tiempo provocando que se tambaleara un poco— Dame una oportunidad— demandó.

— No quiero— contestó el otro en tono seco, inexpresivo, tratando inútilmente de liberar su ahora adolorida muñeca.

— Por favor— continuó Lucius, suplicando esta vez.

— No, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?— preguntó unos decibeles más alto, con sus ojos cerrados, masajeándose la sien con los dedos medio y anular.

— Severus, me estás humillando— se quejó Malfoy, sonando mucho más infantil de lo que hubiese deseado, a lo que Severus respondió lleno de cinismo:

— Tú sólo lo estás haciendo

— Sev-

Un carraspeo proveniente de Lily cortó la nueva queja de Malfoy, en su lugar hubo un silencio mortuorio cuando los Slytherin percataron que la peliroja y tres de los merodeadores se encontraban presentes, observándolo todo.

Como siempre que se los cruzaba, Lucius les miró de soslayo con sus orbes grisáceas, despectivo, acción que a ninguno de los leones pareció importarle, no obstante había algo en aquella situación que a Lily le hizo sentir una extraña pesadez en el pecho: Severus le dirigió una mirada indiferente, alzando las cejas a modo de apuro en busca de una respuesta, ya no percibir en sus ojos la calidez que antes le hubo enviado, ni esa fidelidad jurada.

Pasados unos segundos, al hacerse notorio que la chica no diría una palabra, el joven descendiente de los Prince se volteó estoico hacia su compañero— Dije que no y esa es mi última palabra— habló, zafando su brazo atrapado e inmediatamente tomando rumbo para marcharse, más antes de darse cuenta se vio acorralado (por segunda ocasión esa semana) entre la fría pared de piedra y una enorme armadura; Lucius, al frente, hacía uso de su cuerpo mejor desarrollado e imponente altura para cerrarle el camino.

— Eres el único a quien le he rogado, siéntete honrado— exclamó furioso. Severus rodó los ojos, pero antes de siquiera tomar aire para hablar Lucius le interrumpió: — No pararé de molestar hasta que me digas que sí

Sirius escuchó las palabras y no pudo evitar extrañarse, Peter le hacía segunda, tratando de dilucidar algo no-malinterpretable de todo aquello, ambos estaban seguro que eso parecia una declaración amorosa. Mientras Lily veía a su ex amigo con nerviosismo y algo de melancolía al mismo tiempo, Remus, analítico, no dejaba pasar detalle alguno de la curiosa conversación.

— Ya conoces mis circunstancias— remarcó Snape, medio susurrando, aquello último debido a que hablaba lo menos posible de su estatus de sangre, pese a que dentro del colegio eso era un secreto a voces e incluso le molestaban por ello, no podía evitar sentir repudio hacia su condición de mestizo.

Lucius, mucho menos molesto y más compresivo, colocó sobre el hombro de su amigo una mano, confortante.

— Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, Severus

El aludido se removió en su sitio, incómodo, rebuscando entre sus pensamientos todas las excusas que pudiesen ocurrírsele:

— No me acomodo con gente de tu estatus

— Irás conmigo, no te dejaré solo en ningún momento

— No tengo ropa de lujo

— Yo la compro

— Ni permiso de Tobías

El muchacho purasangre alzó las cejas, incrédulo— ¿Hablas enserio?

—... Lucius

— Severus

Un corto silencio se abrió paso, mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Está bien, joder! Iré contigo, pero no le digas nada a nadie— habló derrotado. Malfoy dejó aflorar una sonrisa socarrona en señal de triunfo, la cual le daba a su pulcra imagen un hipnotizante aire sensual.

— Muy bien. Ya hablé con Dumbledore, prepara tus cosas, partimos mañana a eso de las nueve — finalizó contento, alejándose rápidamente para perderse al cruzar la esquina siguiente del pasillo.

Severus reaccionó tarde; sacó la varita de su túnica, lanzando un _Sectumsempra_ sin invocarlo verbalmente hacia el sitio donde el joven aristócrata se había ido, no obstante el hechizo dio de lleno en un mueble decorativo con un florero encima, causando que la madera se cuarteara haciendo crujidos ruidosos. Lucius estaba seguro de que aceptaría ir, creía firme en su poder de convencimiento

— ¡Desgraciado maldito!— gritó con enfado. A paso elegante pero apresurado gracias al enojo cruzó por enfrente de los Gryffindor sin prestarles atención. En el trayecto con un movimiento brusco de varita arregló el mueble dañado y se perdió por la misma esquina que Malfoy, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de los cuatro leones.

De buenas a primeras Lily se había sentido realmente extraña; desde que hubieran peleado siete meses atrás, Severus se la pasaba disculpándose y rogándole por un poco de perdón cada que se cruzaban, e inclusive en las comidas no paraba de verla arrepentido de mesa a mesa, sin embargo desde que hubo regresado el muchacho la había estado ignorando olímpicamente, concentrándose solo en su reducido grupo de amigos de Slytherin, como si ella y su amistad pasada no le importasen en lo más mínimo.

_¿Sería aquella nueva actitud gracias a lo ocurrido con su mamá?_

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca dolorosa al sentir como el nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba, estaba molesta con él, con ella misma, ansiosa por un poco de contacto pero, en especial, se sentía tremendamente triste.

— Lily— la llamó Sirius, ella y los otros dos magos voltearon a verle, confundidos. El joven Black tenía la mirada perdida al fondo del pasillo, como si dentro de su mente estuviese repasando algo de suma importancia— No puedes seguir así, ninguno de los dos puede seguir así ¿Sabes?

Lily volteó la cabeza a un costado, admirando la cancha de Quidditch con el sentimiento de la melancolía golpeándole fuerte, siendo incapaz de mirar a ninguno de los presentes— Él y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar— refutó, fingiendo molestia en su voz. Cierto era que sí, deseaba hablar con él, no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en cómo debería sentirse tras todo lo que esa extraña anciana le hubo contado a mamá, esos últimos siete años de amistad le pesaban en forma de culpa sobre los hombros, haciéndole sentir cada vez más pequeñita. Lily **necesitaba** saber si Severus estaba bien. Sin embargo y aún con todas aquellas sensaciones al borde de su tráquea, el orgullo debido al enojo le impidió callarse: — Él usa magia oscura, eligió el mal camino y arruinó nuestra amistad

Sirius sintió algo de enojo al escuchar esas palabras, pero tampoco era que pudiese ir a decirle todas las cosas que Severus pasaba en casa, junto al cruel acoso que tanto James como él y un montón de otros estudiantes le propiciaban; era obvio que llegaría a su punto de quiebre con semejante "broma", quedando en ridículo delante de un montón de personas; no justificaba el actuar de Snape, para nada, pero entendía bien el trasfondo que le había llevado a tomar todas esas horribles decisiones. Espera, de todo corazón, el chico tenga en algún momento la confianza suficiente como para contarle sus secretos a alguien. 

Hizo una mueca disgustada que despareció en lo que dura un parpadeo, a sabiendas de no ser nadie para molestarse en lugar de Snape.

— Piénsalo, tal vez seas la única persona que le queda— fue todo lo que pudo decir, una sombra de arrepentimiento se cruzó en sus ojos, sin mediar palabra más simplemente se retiró en dirección contraria al par de Slytherin.

La bruja palideció, volteó a verle casi en shock; sus preciosos orbes verdes se cristalizaron al comprender las cosas y de repente el nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad se apretó. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptarlo, no podía ser así, no debía ser así, porque eso solo le haría sentir mucho más culpable y todavía no se sentía lista como para perdonar a Severus.

Remus, dándose cuenta de la extraña reacción en su amiga, le colocó una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarla— A lo que Sirius se refiere es que las cosas no deberían terminar de esta manera si ustedes en realidad se llevaban tan bien, él ha perdido a su hermano por algo tan tonto como el estatus de sangre, por eso le remueve lo que pasa entre ustedes dos. Sólo piénsalo un poco, Lily, al menos dale un cierre a su historia— dedicó una última mirada compasiva hacia la chica, prosiguiendo, junto a un silencioso Peter, a andar los pasos de su amigo, dejándola sola.

Lily volvió la vista a la ventana, el sol ya se había ocultado, dando paso poco a poco al hermoso cielo nocturno que podía vislumbrarse en el castillo; la luz de las estrellas recién descubiertas brillaba preciosa sobre el césped del terreno aledaño. Una lágrima que le resultó amarga bajó hasta la mitad de su rostro, deteniéndose únicamente porque ella pasó el puño con fuerza para secarla. Ahí no había nada que pensar.

_O al menos eso deseaba creer._

Por otro lado, los tres amigos de la bruja regresaban por sobre sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras Sirius iba a la cabeza, caminando un poco más rápido que sus acompañantes, los otros dos proseguían sin demasiada prisa.

— Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo y Snape?— Peter preguntó de repente al cruzar un par de pasillos más, provocando que tanto Remus como Sirius se detuviesen en seco, este último incluso tambaleándose un poco antes de, congelado, voltear a verle como si fuera alguna clase de peligrosa bestia fantástica.

— ¿Qué?— Black preguntó, atónito.

— Sólo quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo cambiar tu actitud con Snape, incluso lograste convencer a James— resolvió el otro, tranquilamente.

— Lo que hacíamos contra él no es correcto, Pete— enajenado, Sirius respondió a aquella horrible sentencia, sorprendido por como a su tímido amigo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo la crueldad de las cosas que entre él, James, y el mismo Peter habían provocado a Severus.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! — exclamó el rechoncho joven con obviedad— ¿Pero eso alguna vez importó? Puede que hayamos dejado en paz al murciélago grasiento, pero seguimos haciéndolo con otros alumnos ¿No está eso mal también; porqué parar con Snape en primer lugar?— Sus ojos azules rodaron en son de hartazgo al ver las impactadas expresiones de sus dos compañeros— Por Merlín, quiten esas caras, sólo estaba curioso, esa actitud no es algo que desparezca de la noche a la mañana, a menos que sepan algo de él que el resto no. Como sea, tampoco es mi problema, supongo; me adelanto, volveré a la biblioteca por algunos libros de herbología para repasar porque no entendí la última clase— comentó como si nada, haciéndose notorio que en verdad no le importaba al encogerse de hombros y continuar su rumbo, se desvió en un la esquina contraria a donde se supone quedaba el camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se quedaron de piedra ahí donde estaban; Lupin, consciente sobre la paliza moral que Peter, queriendo o no, le había propinado a Sirius, volteó a verle, preocupado. El joven, con las manos en los bolsillos de su arrugado pantalón, permanecía con una expresión dolida, pensando en lo mal que se sentía por haber sido todo un imbécil; no fue justo con ninguno de los chicos a quienes molestaba, él sólo quería desahogar toda la ira que acumulaba en casa, por los gritos, los insultos, los golpes, jamás la pasó por la cabeza que quizá uno de esos muchachos tenía un vida similar o peor que la suya, y fue completamente estúpido que una situación tan rebuscada como lo que había sucedido con Snape le hubiese abierto los ojos, porque eso quería decir que en verdad no era tan inteligente como le gustaba hacerse creer. _No, en realidad era un idiota._

— ¿Canuto?— preguntó Remus en voz baja, temiendo alterarle aún más de lo que parecía estar. 

— Lo siento— terminó diciendo después de unos segundos en silencio. Se giró para verle, su bonito rostro dejaba vislumbrar una sonrisa apesumbrada, se notaba aturdido— Pete me tomó con la guardia baja, no creí escuchar eso en voz alta algún día, al menos no de él, aunque por dentro sabía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal

Remus le desvió la mirada, apenado, por primera vez desde que se unió a ellos se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que responderle a su amigo, porque lo dicho por Peter no se trataba de ninguna mentira y los cuatro lo sabían. Sirius buscaba desquitar su estrés en chicos que tuviesen alguna característica que odiaba, James se enfrascaba en Snape pero no se limitaba únicamente a él, haciendo segunda a su mejor amigo con cada muchacho que se atreviese a intimidar; Peter, por su lado, los seguía como una sombra, admirándolos por _demostrar su valía_ , sin tomar en cuenta la magnitud de la horrible realidad. Mientras tanto Remus estaría detrás, cabizbajo, dedicándole una mirada afligida a las víctimas de las "bromas" propiciadas por sus hermanos, pero sin detenerlos, porque era un cobarde, temeroso a la soledad, tanto así que, si eso le garantizaba seguir perteneciendo a ese cálido grupo, prefería ver sufrir a los demás en completa mudez.

— Deberíamos ir a despertar a James, no quiero tenerlo a las tres de la mañana quejándose por tener hambre— comentó Sirius ante la creciente incomodidad en Remus, quien, no muy convencido, asintió con la cabeza, no obstante justo cuando su amigo dio media vuelta para retomar su andar él decidió tomarle de la muñeca, tímido, con un roce que a duras penas podría considerarse agarre. 

— No fuiste solo tú, James también lo hizo, Peter aportaba al acoso cuando estaba con ustedes y yo lo sabía pero nunca dije nada— dijo, sus ojos brillaban en la extraña mezcla de lo que podría ser arrepentimiento y determinación. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de el joven Black, siendo que jamás le había visto así de emocional, siendo Lupin el triste eslabón inestable entre los cuatro amigos— A lo que me refiero es... Tú no estás solo en esto, Sirius

Canuto no pudo evitar sentir el pecho inflarse de tristeza, jaló a su compañero tomando la temerosa mano que le tenía semi cautivo y lo enredó en un cálido abrazo, apretándolo incluso un tanto más de la cuenta— Tú me pones jodidamente sentimental

La bonita risa de Remus, en sus tonos más bajos, chocó contra su oreja y removió algo de su cabello rizado, pudiendo pasar eso solo porque ambos eran de la misma altura. Cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, Sirius le susurró un sincero agradecimiento y procedió a deslizar una mano por los hombros de su compañero, volviendo hasta la enorme torre donde descansaban aquellos pertenecientes a su casa.

Por el camino se cruzaron a varios alumnos quienes, hambrientos, se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, esperando rellenar sus estómagos con la deliciosa comida que preparaban los elfos del castillo. Apenas cruzaron el retrato de la dama gorda pudieron divisar a James Potter sentado sobre uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea, en silencio, leyendo un pergamino con mirada enfadada y el entrecejo arrugado.

— Me llegó una carta de Dumbledore— informó Cornamenta apenas entraron en su campo de visión. Bajó el pergamino, dejándolo reposar en su regazo; entonces se quitó los lentes, parpadeó un poco al desenfocársele la visión y prosiguió a tallarse el rostro con frustración— ¿Y Peter?

— Biblioteca— respondió Remus escuetamente— Quizás ya nos esté esperando en el gran comedor

Contrario al temple calculador, casi frívolo de Lupin, Sirius tomó asiento a un lado de su mejor amigo, preocupado colocó una mano sobre la rodilla ajena, sobando— ¿Qué sucedió, hermano?

— Es mi castigo por lo que pasó con Snape... Se me dará de baja como cazador en el equipo de Gryffindor hasta nuevo aviso— comentó, rascándose la cabeza. Si bien aquella decisión le molestaba, en realidad lo mínimo que esperaba era ser expulsado, pero Dumbledore era muy indulgente con los merodeadores, como siempre; ni siquiera había llamado a sus padres todavía.

—¿¡Qué cosa!?— gritó Sirius, dramático—, ¡Es una locura! ¡Inaudito, horrendo, exagerado, inhumano!

James inhaló profuso, tomando aire cálido en un poco funcional intento por reducir el punzante dolor que su ruidoso amigo había causado en su creciente migraña; con poca fuerza le dio un zape a la mitad de la nuca, despeinándolo— Sirius, el exagerado aquí eres tú

El aludido le vio como el que ve a un muerto; ofendido, colocó una mano en su pecho sintiéndose traicionado de pronto— ¿¡Exagerar?! ¡Se trata de Quidditch, Potter! ¡Quidditch! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer con un cazador menos!?

—Sí, Sirius, pero herir así a alguien es un delito, agradece que Dumbledore no lo expulsó o envió a Azkaban por un rato— dijo Remus, doblando suavemente el pergamino, siguiendo los dobleces marcados solo para volver a hacerlo lucir como un sobre cerrado. Sirius le envió una mala mirada que el licántropo pasó por alto, ignorándole por completo.

— Odio decir esto, pero creo que Lunático tiene razón— James Potter soltó un suspiro cansado, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sofá— Entonces, mi estúpido amigo Canuto... ¿Irás a la ridícula reunión de mañana?

— Tengo qué, recuerda que debo intentar cambiar las cosas que vi— respondió sin vacilar

—¿Qué reunión? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

Sirius rodó los ojos en son de hartazgo, con la zurda deslizó los rizos que cubrían su rostro hacia atrás, peinándolos— Cada cierto tiempo los sangre pura del por aquí hacen una maldita reunión, se visten pomposos para llamar la atención, sólo beben licores caros mientras presumen los logros de sus familias, hablan de lo sucios que son los muggles y critican crudamente las decisiones que toma el ministerio

El Gryffindor analizó la respuesta dada por su amigo. Ciertamente se veía como ese tipo de juntas desesperantes en las cuales solo piensas en salir corriendo sin medir las consecuencias que eso contraiga. Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento; luego sus ojos miel brillaron de esa manera tan única como lo hacían cada que descubría algo nuevo— ¡Eso es! —sus amigos le observaron sin entender—, Hace un rato nos encontramos a Malfoy y a Snape conversando en uno de los pasillos, Malfoy le pedía un favor a Snape, fue tan insistente que él terminó aceptando, quería que lo acompañara a algún lado

Black se dio una palmada seca a media cara, incorporándose de inmediato y maldiciendo por andar siempre en sus ególatras y arrogantes nubes— Si seré imbécil... Era obvio, la maldita reunión es en casa de los Malfoy

James también se levantó del sofá, una aterradora sonrisa burlona se ciñó en su rostro cuando, divertido, le pasó una mano por los hombros a Sirius— Bueno, mañana será un día largo, naricitas, te daré mi bendición antes de que te vayas

Canuto, irritado, de un manotazo se quitó a su amigo de encima, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común— No me molestes, James, es solo una estúpida reunión ¿Qué puede pasar?

**[ • • • ]**

Un estruendo muy fuerte se escuchó en la habitación compartida de Narcissa Black, varios pares de ojos se clavaron en la puerta de madera, preocupados por la señorita pero conociendo lo suficiente su turbia historia familiar como para querer entrometerse. Dentro, un espejo a cuerpo completo yacía destrozado en el suelo, mientras un par de ojos azules, empapados en lágrimas, observaban la luz de las velas reflejarse desde las distintas locaciones que el roto objeto podía otorgar.

— Relájate, Cissy — pidió Bellatrix, quien desde el otro lado del cuarto, reposanso sobre la cama de su hermana, admiraba el espectáculo. 

Narcisa volteó y con la mirada la amenazó para que se callase— ¿¡Cómo malditas quieres que me relaje si Lucius pasó de mí para llevar a ese rarito a la reunión!?

Bellatrix le observó con desinterés— Para empezar ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¡El mismo Lucius me lo dijo! ¡Le saqué el tema para saber a quién llevaría y me dijo que iría con Snape!— pateó un trozo del cristal para intentar tranquilizarse, cual fue a dar de lleno en una pared, quebrándose en pedazos aún más pequeños— No sé qué hago mal, no parece querer algo conmigo... ¿Acaso él-

— No seas tonta, Cissy— habló Bella, levantándose perezosamente del inmueble— Es hijo único, sería incapaz de cortar el linaje Malfoy así de fácil— se acercó a ella para depositarle un beso en la mejilla y secar sus lágrimas— Mira, tengo una idea, tu deja todo en mis manos, ¿Vale?

No demasiado segura de aquello, pero confiando ciega en la hija pródiga de la familia, Narcissa asintió, inocente, dándole paso libre a su excéntrica hermana para que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de todo, Bella siempre sabía qué hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Acabo de percatar que sólo tengo planeados 11 capítulos, terminaré de escribirlos y ya después me jalo los cabellos pensando en cómo continuar esto... como en todas mis historias :)
> 
> En fin, tardé más de lo esperado, solo andaba haciendo portadas, se me secó el cerebro y me dio pereza, nada más. Como sea, perdí horas de mi vida tratando de hacer una portada medianamente decente para este fanfic, pero nada me llega a la mente ¿Algunas ideas? No me gustaría que llevara dibujos de otras personas ni nada de arte robado... ¿Cómo la harían ustedes? ¿Qué colores pondrían?
> 
> Una disculpa por la enorme tardanza, trataré de regresar a las publicaciones mensuales. Tal vez a lo largo del mes publique un one-shot triste de nuestra bonita pareja para compensarlo, idk.


	6. Acciones

**[Advertencia]**

Spoilers generales de la saga de Harry Potter. Añadiré o retiraré cosas canon también dependiendo del cómo guste que vaya la historia.

* * *

Narcissa recorría en círculos a lo largo y ancho de su habitación, arrastraba los pies descalzos en el frío piso de piedra, caminando; bostezaba de vez en cuando, pues ya era más de media noche, sus compañeras dormían apacibles en las camas repartidas por ahí, mientras que a ella no podía permanecer quieta ni un momento. La iluminaba la luz de una sola vela, que apretaba entre sus manos intentando aplacar sus nervios, pues jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa, ni siquiera con Lucius, su amor platónico desde hace años, presente. La razón de su malestar era obvia: Su empalagosa hermana Bella se había marchado hacía un par de horas con la premisa de hacer algo para alejar a Snape de Malfoy y desde ese momento no había conversado con ella para nada, viéndola únicamente en el gran comedor a la hora de la cena, sin hablar, comiendo a una velocidad que no era digna de una dama de los Black antes de salir cuan exhalación y perderse de nuevo entre el laberinto que era el enorme castillo. 

Solo una vez había visto tan obsesionada a su hermana, fue cuando recién salió a la luz el oscuro propósito de aquel quien se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort; Bellatrix estuvo tan ensimismada con él desde un principio que investigó todo lo posible sobre él, era tal su enamoramiento que, en cuestión de semanas, se convirtió en la única persona que a la corta edad de diecisiéte años ya tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Cuando Bellatrix Black -ya prometida de Lestrange- se proponía algo, lo hacía sin importar qué y eso le aterraba, temía por el bienestar del joven Snape. Narcissa nunca había negado que todo aquel nacido en el seno de los Black era psicológicamente inestable simplemente por llevar esa sangre maldita; ella, por ejemplo, sucumbía fácilmente a la presión y era muy paranoica, Andrómeda siempre había sido exageradamente sensible, su primo Sirius poseía un violento carácter explosivo, Regulus se trataba de un depresivo constante y Bella... bueno, Bella había sacado la vena más ponzoñosa de la familia, ella la amaba profusamente, pero tenía muy en cuenta que era una mujer desequilibrada y peligrosa.

Se miró al espejo, que amablemente su hermana había arreglado antes de marcharse, se veía como una muñeca desgarbada con su camisón arrugado, la palidez del nerviosismo cada vez más grande y sus ojos rojos e hinchados marcados debajo por crecientes ojeras verdosas.

— No puedo hacer esto— susurró a la nada. Colocando la vela en el enorme tocador se apresuró a tomar la capa del uniforme que había lanzado a los pies de su cama cuando llegó a la habitación y volvió a colocársela. Necesitaba ir a buscar a Snape y pedirle que se cuidase, porque si le pasaba algo por culpa suya ella jamás podría perdonárselo. Justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió casi golpeándole el rostro, se hizo hacia atrás, asustada, cuando las sombras de la poca luz en el pasillo de habitaciones le permitió ver a su hermana mayor, quien le observaba con expresión aburrida.

— ¿Podemos dormir juntas? Llevo noches sin pegar el ojo, necesito compañía— comentó relajada y sin esperar respuesta encaminó a la que era la cama de su hermana, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre el mullido colchón sin avergonzarse porque el camisón de dormir se le hubo subido y mostraba parte de su ropa interior.

— Bella... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?— Preguntó, mas recibió como respuesta únicamente silencio, sabía que Bellatrix no dormía, pero conociéndola sabía de igual modo que no le diría nada. Volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta entre sus finos dedos, no obstante su acción fue nuevamente interrumpida por la voz ahora gélida de su hermana:

— No te atreverías, Cissa. No te atreverías a traicionarme y echar todo mi esfuerzo a la basura ¿Qué acaso no querías alejarlo de Lucius? ¿Quieres que se lo quede? Si es así, cruza esa puerta, hermanita, pierde tu futuro como dama Malfoy

La adolescente apretó los labios, indecisa ¿Y si en realidad Bella tenía razón? Dio un último vistazo a la puerta y pidió mentalmente perdón a Severus; sintiéndose completamente derrotada se dirigió a la cama para recostarse junto a su hermana, sólo esperaba que esta no hubiese hecho nada grave.

* * *

Snape se talló ambos ojos con los puños cerrados cuando el reloj de pared sonó por toda la habitación, eran las seis de la mañana de un frío jueves de noviembre que estaba destinado a ser únicamente para procrastinar, puesto que parte del profesorado había tenido que atender un asunto urgente fuera de Hogwarts y les habían dado el día libre. Perezoso volteó a ver las tres camas restantes con los doseles aún sueltos, lo que indicaba sus propietarios dormían profundo y sin preocupación alguna. 

Se levantó, no valía la pena quejarse cuando ya tenía programado algo que hacer, aunque, en parte, esto mismo hubiese sido en contra de su voluntad. Abrió su baúl para revisar lo que podría llevarse puesto, más algo dentro le hizo retroceder un par de pasos y apretarse el entrecejo con el índice y el pulgar en ademán frustrado: Un traje negro estilo príncipe con detalles color plata y una túnica verde esmeralda relucían perfectamente acomodados, sobre la ropa unas botas de piel negra hasta debajo de las rodillas, dando un acabado glorioso al look aristocrático que Lucius había elegido para él. Contó hasta diez intentando no soltar alguna mala palabra, de esas que gritaba Tobías cuando se enfadaba. 

Lo había hecho, el idiota de Lucius compró un conjunto de ropa para él.

Delicadamente tomó todo entre sus manos, con un miedo cósmico a rasgarlo o romperlo, lo acomodó como pudo para no arrugarlo antes de encaminar directo al baño y encerrarse para cambiarse. Cuando salió, tras ducharse, ya eran las siete treinta de la mañana, dos de sus compañeros ya se habían levantado, entre ellos John. El hijo único de los Mulciber soltó un largo silbido mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, fastidiado, gracias a la atención que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

John le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas que jamás presagiaban algo bueno— Nada— canturreó— Simplemente quería decirte que te ves muy bien ¿Vas a salir? ¿Tienes una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Es bonita?— bombardeó mientras el otro muchacho les ignoraba, colocándose algo de ropa para después marcharse a desayunar.

— Voy con Lucius a una reunión, estuvo molestando ayer todo el día y terminé por aceptar— dijo pasando de largo a sus compañeros, de su baúl sacó el collar de su madre con el escudo de la familia Prince y se lo colocó en el cuello.

— ¡Qué casualidad! Yo también voy a asistir— comentó contento, aplaudiendo en el proceso— Podemos irnos juntos los tres en el carruaje de mi familia que vendrá a recogerme. Si te soy honesto, no me gustaría irme solo

Severus se encogió de hombros— Habla con Malfoy, aunque lo más probable es que se niegue

John volvió a sonreír tenebrosamente— Eso ya lo veremos— soltó antes de salir corriendo. El mestizo negó con la cabeza y le siguió tranquilo, aún con el sueño pesándole en los párpados; ese sería un día largo.

Al final del desayuno el triunfante John había conseguido llevarse a sus dos compañeros en el transporte propio de su familia, un refunfuñante Lucius se vio obligado a enviar una lechuza a su padre evitando que este mandara una carroza para recogerlos a él y a Severus. 

Desde un buen tramo antes de llegar podía discernirse la enorme mansión Malfoy, de aura majestuosa, casi como un pequeño castillo. En el jardín perfectamente cuidado se alzaban árboles viejos, enredaderas y distintos tipos de coloridas flores, el terreno a la entrada estaba lleno de pavoreales blancos que, en toda su gloria, se meneaban elegantes de un sitio a otro. Ese pomposo lugar era todo un sueño, pensó Severus.

El silencioso sujeto que los condujo hasta ahí les abrió la puerta del carruaje, los ayudó a bajar ofreciendo una mano maltratada y se dio el tiempo de dirigirles por la imponente estructura hasta la gran sala donde tomaría lugar su reunión. 

Una vez en el salón principal de la casa Lucius se permitió ir a saludar a sus padres con un apretón de manos, John le imitó marchando con la propia familia, sin embargo mientras Lucius se quedó a conversar un momento el heredero Mulciber prefirió volver al lado de Snape; éste último se quedó congelado cuando, echando una mirada alrededor, pudo percatar que al final de la sala, en la esquina del gran ventanal y casi en el balcón se encontraban, sentados en uno de los largos sofás de piel, el matrimonio Black, conformado por Orión y Walburga, a la derecha del padre su querido amigo Regulus Acturus mantenía la miraba clavada en el suelo, su postura recta pero cabizbaja y con los hombros encogidos hablaba mucho sobre lo que sentía en ese momento, el pobre seguro estaba aterrado por sus padres. Lo más llamativo de toda esa pintura era verla completada por nada más y nada menos que el problemático Sirius Black, quien permanecía lo más alejado de sus familiares que la longitud del mueble le permitía; iba bien trajeado, pero la forma perezosa en que se había desparramado sobre el sofá rompía un poco con la elegancia de su pulcro alrededor. El chico parecía ser consciente de las malas miradas que recibía por todos lados, no obstante daba la ilusión de estar acostumbrado a ello, pues se limitaba a juguetear con su varita, dándole vuelta entre sus dedos, aburrido.

La escandalosa entrada de un grupo de elfos domésticos con bandejas llenas de bebidas atrajo la atención de varios, entre ellos, el primogénito de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black; Sirius observó a las criaturas con indiferencia, sin embargo su mirada cambió del estoicismo a la impresión cuando visualizó a Snape, tímido, detrás de John. Ambos hicieron contacto, gris tormentoso contra negro profundo, sin rencores ni burlas, solo mutua comprensión en una sola cosa: Ninguno de los desearía estar ahí.

Por alguna extraña razón lejana a toda lógica en la cabeza del testarudo Gryffindor, Sirius quiere acercarse, hablarle, no sabe de qué podrían conversar pero realmente quiere intentarlo, tal vez decirle que las dos disculpas que le dio con antelación son genuinas, que aunque no lo parezca tienen más en común de lo que a simple vista puede apreciarse, quizá podría pedirle disculpas nuevamente. Está a punto de levantarse e ir a su encuentro cuando todos los nobles se ponen de pie y callan. Abraxas Malfoy, quien se hubo retirado unos minutos antes, entra abriendo la gran puerta de madera de par en par, él se hace a un costado, casi tembloroso, dando paso a la figura más temida de los últimos años, un hombre aterrador a quien le pisan los talones un séquito de varios sujetos encapuchados, entre ellos puede apreciarse la esbelta silueta de Bellatrix Black, su prima. El imponente sujeto camina, sonriente, con una enorme serpiente arrastrándose a su costado, como si de su sombra se tratase. Los magos y las brujas más jóvenes tragaron grueso al mismo tiempo, el señor oscuro se sentó en el diván más amplio de la sala, a los pocos segundos un elfo joven le llevó una charola con una copa llena de Whiskey de fuego. El hombre tomó el trasto con elegancia y lo subió a sus delgados y verduscos labios, bebiendo con parsimonia.

— ¿Por qué el silencio? Hace solo unos segundos todo estaba muy animado— comentó sarcástico, y es que en realidad ninguno de los presentes le esperaba ahí, fue una sorpresa preparada por sus mortífagos. Su mirada rubí se paseó por todo el salón, escudriñando a todos y cada uno en desdén, hasta llegar con un jovencito pálido de cabello negro y actitud sumisa que se protegía detrás del primogénito Malfoy— ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?— preguntó curioso, pues a él nunca lo había visto, aunque si estaba ahí era por algo y él siempre estaría contento de introducir a un nuevo mago a sus filas. 

Lucius se hizo a un costado, revelando la nerviosa y pequeña figura de su amigo, no sin antes tocarle por la mano por lo bajo, en son de apoyo. Severus dio un tambaleante paso al frente, todas las miradas le cayeron encima cuan ojos de depredadores, haciéndole sentir cohibido. — Me llamo Severus Snape, mi señor— alcanzó a responder.

— ¿Snape? Jamás había escuchado ese apellido— comentó aquel escalofriante hombre de cruenta apariencia.

Regulus y Sirius se dieron una preocupadaa mirada de soslayo, el mayor de ellos tragó en seco, quería ponerse a la defensiva, pero la poderosa presencia de Lord Voldemort le había congelado en su sitio, como un simple espectador.

Viendo la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a relucir su más reciente descubrimiento Bellatrix se acercó al hombre sobre el sofá, con toda la confianza que alguien pudiese tener recargó su cuerpo en uno de los brazos del mueble, acercando su rostro al del sujeto para proseguir a tomar aire y hablar:

— Mi señor, usted no conoce el apellido porque éste niño es hijo de una traidora a la sangre que se casó con un muggle— reveló, altanera, el veneno en su voz era tan palpable que logró todo el recinto se quedara en silencio. Mientras ella se incorporaba mostrando un satisfecho rostro de victoria, Narcissa la observaba aterrada. 

Regulus, quien permanecía de pie detrás de sus padres estiró una mano, apretó disimulado el antebrazo de su hermano, sabiendo por su expresión de rabia que estaba a poco de hacer algo estúpido. Lucius parecía querer entrarle a golpes, estaba indignado, iracundo; dirigió una mirada decepcionada al par de hermanas, logrando que Narcissa se avergonzara al punto de sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, y Severus, entendiendo bien el lío en el que lo acababan de meter, quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

El señor oscuro dirigió sus asombrados orbes escarlata hacia el joven mago delante suyo, observándole de arriba hacia abajo sin pudor alguno, analizando— Severus, acompáñame un momento— ordenó haciendo uso de un tono que no demostraba emociones— Abraxas ¿Alguna habitación cerca?— se dirigió al propietario de la casa.

— Justo saliendo de aquí, cualquiera del pasillo a la izquierda está disponible, mi señor— el otro respondió de inmediato.

Sin mediar palabra extra, el hombre más temido de los últimos años comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del enorme salón; Severus tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar del todo, sin embargo apenas percató que el sujeto cruzó el lumbral se vio pisándole los talones, cada metro que se alejaba era bajo las asustadas miradas de los hermanos Black, John, Lucius y Narcissa. De resto, los mortífagos observaban la escena con diversión, en especial Bellatrix, quien parecía haber ganado muchos puntos con el Lord. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente los cuchicheos comenzaron, subiendo en intensidad, como si un maremoto se acercase imparable a los indefensos oídos de aquellos preocupados por Snape. Sirius estaba tieso en su lugar, no supo cuándo fue que Regulus le había soltado, se concentraba únicamente en la puerta, viéndola con el mismo temor que sintió la primera vez que exteriorizó sus pensamientos sobre la pureza de sangre a su irascible madre. Dio un par de pequeños pasos, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, estando dispuesto a ir a hacer algo, lo que fuese por auxiliar a su compañero, más la mano de Walburga sobre su hombro le detuvo, las largas uñas bajo los guantes se le enterraban dolosamente en la piel incluso con el traje puesto. 

Ella le dirigió una mirada que Sirius reconoció como asco— No, Sirius. O él, o tú

El joven animago rechinó los dientes. ¡Cómo la odiaba, en verdad que lo hacía! Se deshizo de su toque con un movimiento brusco, alejándola como si le quemase. Decidido a no quedarse de brazos cruzados encaminó hacia la puerta, no obstante, estando a solo unos metros de llegar, pudo sentir el dolor más grande que jamás había experimentado. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la molesta voz de su madre gritando _Cruciatus_.

Mientras tanto, las cosas se desarrollaban de asfixiante manera en aquella vieja pero bien conservada habitación. Severus tragó grueso cuando el sonido lejano de un grito adolorido se dejó escuchar, volteó hacia el mago que le acompañaba, llevaba ya un buen rato compartiendo aire con él, estaba junto a Lord Voldemort, el mismísimo señor oscuro en persona, aquel que había asesinado innumerable cantidad de personas para usarlas como inferi, el excéntrico hombre que ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en un largo diván de cuero negro, acariciando despreocupado la cabeza de una serpiente que ciertamente era casi tan intimidante como su dueño. Ninguno de los dos magos se había dignado a decir nada, Snape por el miedo que le infundía la situación y el adulto por esperar una reacción interesante en el menor.

— Severus Snape, tus compañeros de colegio Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber y el menor de los Black me han hablado mucho de ti, todos alegan demasiado sobre tu capacidad para con las artes oscuras— los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Regulus? ¿El pequeño Regulus ya había hablado con _ese_ sujeto?

Parpadeó, espabilando de inmediato, recobró su compostura en segundos, recordando que fingir valentía podría dártela en algún momento, o eso había funcionado con Tobías, al menos— Cierto es que entré a Hogwarts sabiendo un poco más de lo que otros se dignan en aprender— dijo, intentando que la voz no se le quebrase debido a los nervios.

— Eso es admirable para alguien que tuvo el infortunio de nacer de un padre muggle— halagó sin hacerlo realmente.

El rostro del adolescente se contrajo en una mueca amarga— Mi madre fue una excelente bruja, mi señor, yo solo quería seguir sus pasos

El mago dejó de lado a la serpiente para prestarle atención, ahora verdaderamente interesado— ¿Fue?

— Mi padre, él... él la mató— atinó a soltar tragándose las lágrimas, agregando para sí con infinito rencor: — Ese malnacido, inclusive después de toda la tortura que le hizo pasar se atrevió a terminar con ella... Pero fue débil, mi humillada madre perdió todo resquicio de dignidad ante un ser tan bajo como lo es un muggle

El rechinido del sofá le hizo volver en sí, dándose cuenta que estuvo hablando solo el joven intentó pensar en cómo disculparse con el imponente hombre, no obstante, antes siquiera de parpadear ya le tenía enfrente, acorralándole en la pared con su cuerpo sin siquiera pretenderlo. La serpiente le acompañaba, a solo unos centímetros de sus pies descalzos.

— Entonces, Severus ¿Has venido aquí para entrar a mis filas?

El muchacho tragó en seco, estaba aterrado a un punto que no sabía existía, pero tampoco deseaba dejarse intimidar, así pues, tomando toda la confianza que el odio interno le permitía, respondió: — Desde que me enteré de su propósito, señor

Voldemort, colocando un dedo bajo la barbilla del chico, le obligó a verle hacia arriba, directo a los ojos, el choque del insano carmesí contra los vacíos orbes color onix duró más de lo que Severus hubiese deseado— ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?— preguntó el poderoso hechicero tras unos momentos.

Snape volvió a tragar, nervioso— Ya lo dijo ella, soy mestizo— dijo, sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

— Ese no es impedimento, en tus ojos veo el odio que profesas hacia los muggles, Severus— le acarició la piel de la mejilla con su rasposa mano, intentando generar confianza— Así que te espero a tu salida de Hogwarts, mi regalo de graduación será la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo— Finalizó contento, para soltarle y llamar a su serpiente, saliendo ambos por la puerta de entrada hacia la sala de reuniones, casi tan silenciosamente que parecieron nunca haber estado ahí. 

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había quedado por completo solo se dio el lujo de dejarse caer de rodillas al frío suelo de baldosas verde seco y dorado. Respiró hondo, tomando aire para intentar tranquilizar su alterado corazón, un susto más e iba a salírsele del pecho, aunque tal vez eso era preferible a volver a esa maldita sala llena de gente pretenciosa dispuesta a juzgarle. Se quedó ahí tirado por un par de minutos que se sintieron horas, hasta que el mismo elfo joven de antes, quien se hizo llamar Dobby al entrar, le dijo que el señor oscuro requería de su presencia en la sala principal. Dobby lo ayudó torpemente a levantarse y lo acompañó de regreso, Severus se sentía al borde del desmayo, no creía ser capaz de soportar más maltrato, más insultos.

— No se preocupe por los seguidores del amo Voldemort, él ya se ha encargado de ellos— le dijo con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa mientras abría la puerta. Sus ojos se cruzaron de inmediato con la imagen de Bellatrix revolcándose en el suelo a causa de un Crucio, Narcissa y Andrómeda lagrimeaban silenciosas a un lado de Lucius, Sirius, recargado en el hombro de Regulus, vagaba entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, colocando mueca adoloridas cada tanto, signos claros de haber sido maldecido.

— Severus, tardaste un poco— le dijo Voldemort, tranquilo. Alejó su varita de la joven malherida, dejándola ahí cual si no importase en absoluto. Andrómeda quiso ir a ayudarla, pero la mano de Lucius dando un suave apretón a su hombro, más la mirada plata diciéndole que era peligroso intentar asistirla la detuvieron, muy a su pesar. Voldemort palmeó el sofá, indicándole al recién llegado que se sentara a su lado. Obediente, Severus hizo caso a la orden y tomo asiento a una distancia que creyó prudente.

— Bien, ahora que estamos todos de regreso me queda hacerles un par de aclaraciones ¿Alguien puede decirme la razón la cual nuestra querida Bellatrix fue castigada?— preguntó, el recinto permaneció en un silencio casi mortuorio, al ver la poca participación de los presentes el mago se levantó de donde estaba, encaminó hacia la adolescente en el suelo y la admiró por un corto momento, desdeñoso— Bellatrix Black me ha demostrado ser una mujer como pocas, pero algo que siempre se me ha hecho insoportable es esa gran boca suya, no sabe controlarla, así que espero de todo corazón haya aprendido a no meterse en conversaciones ajenas. Lo segundo que quiero decirles es que hoy he encontrado a unos cuantos futuros mortífagos, entre los cuales resaltan más Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Regulus Black. Espero no me decepcionen, muchachos

Walburga sonrió amplio, pasó una mano por los hombros de su esposo hasta dar con la cabeza del menor de sus hijos, acarició levemente su mejilla por un pequeño momento, sintiéndose orgullosa.

El resto de la fiesta pasó sin pena ni gloria, el señor tenebroso se marchó tal y como había llegado apenas un par de horas después; de resto siguió una cena incómoda para los más jóvenes, rodeada de comentarios despectivos hacia los muggles y conversaciones que los adolescentes no comprendían del todo. Ni Sirius ni Bellatrix fueron vistos hasta el final del día, justo a las diez, cuando llegaron un par de enormes carrozas para llevar a los alumnos de vuelta a Hogwarts, ambos se veían verdaderamente agotados.

El camino fue silencioso, asfixiante, Severus recibía miradas de odio de sus compañeros de casa y uno que otro Ravenclaw presente. 

Cuando llegaron al castillo, entre MacGonnagal y Albus se encargaron de llevar a cada grupo a sus respectivas casas.

La mañana sucesiva a la reunión Severus tuvo más problemas de los que hubiese deseado soportar. Regulus, Lucius y John –quienes eran los únicos que sabían sobre su ascendencia muggle– intentaron protegerlo, pero él les dijo que al pertenecer a lo sagrados 28 no debían hacer nada, terminando por huirles cada que los veía. El resto de los Slytherin le molestaban con comentarios crueles a excepción de Narcissa, quien pese a ser supremacista de sangre se sentía culpable y le rehuía del mismo modo que él cada que se encontraban, aunque el propio Severus pensase era por ser mestizo. Cada que se lo cruzaba Bellatrix parecía querer matarlo, incluso temió un par de ocasiones en que sí lo hiciera.

— ¡Hey, Quejicus! —Iba de camino al gran comedor cuando escuchó ese horrendo apodo provenir de uno de sus compañeros de casa. Pensó en ignorarlo regresando por donde había venido, aunque tuviese verdadera hambre por no haberse alimentado bien en el desayuno—. Tú, asqueroso mestizo, ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?— dijo tomándole bruscamente del brazo.

— Avery, suéltame— ordenó mientras forcejeaba, intentando recordar, entre el cansancio y falta de alimento, donde había colocado su varita.

— ¿Te divierte habernos engañado? ¿A quién demonios le enviaste un Imperius para terminar en Slytherin, gusano?

— ¡Tú estuviste en la ceremonia de llegada y lo viste con tus propios ojos, troll de segunda!— un puñetazo atestó con fuerza en su mejilla, Snape sintió el ferroso sabor de la sangre llenarle la boca y bajar por su garganta. Con sus manos intentando defenderse de los puñetazos del grupo de supremacistas le era imposible buscar su varita. Con la rabia en cada poro de su piel se resignó a soportar los golpes, que en realidad ya era una habilidad suya tomada cortesía de Tobias. 

— ¡Hey! ¡Cara de ogro!— Avery volteó enfadado, James, Remus, Petter y Sirius corrían hacia ellos, siendo el último quien le había insultado.

— Ahora no, inútiles, nos estamos divirtiendo con el mestizo, ya podrán molestarlo después— se burló uno de los abusadores, pateando al mencionado.

James le llegó cuan bala, tirándolo al suelo con una embestida, jaló bruscamente a un estupefacto Severus del brazo, levantándolo del frío suelo y lo lanzó hacia el pecho de Black, quien le sostuvo de la muñeca para que los merodeadores, conscientes del disturbio, echaran a correr cada uno en diferentes direcciones. Sirius, sin saber a dónde huir, se encerró en un armario de escobas cercano a la zona del pleito. Apenas le soltó, Severus se recargó de espaldas en una pared y se dejó caer lentamente. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, pero una costilla más que el resto. Sirius se puso en cuclillas al frente suyo y él intentó inútilmente alejarse, mirándole fijo a los ojos con sumo recelo al verse acorralado. 

El Gryffindor se sintió mal, triste y culpable por la reacción del más pequeño; colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabellera medianoche, empujando levemente hacia abajo justo como lo hizo con su hermano en algún momento— No te muevas, voy a curarte ¿vale? —le habló en el tono más suave que pudo ser capaz de poner. Agradecía infinitamente en ese momento a su madre por haberles inculcado a él y a su hermano hechizos básicos de curación. Se apresuró entonces a susurrar las palabras que tantas veces le habían salvado, a él y sus amigos, de ir con Pomfrey. El Slytherin supo que no le mentía cuando el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo; dio una mirada desconfiada al mago de rulos y se hizo el silencio.

Severus suspiró, eso sería complicado.

— Ah, gra-... gracias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin los engranajes de esta pequeña historia se están moviendo un poco, lamento que haya tomado tanto tiempo, pero no deseaba apresurar nada, espero ahora comience a ser más atractiva la forma en como se van desarrollando las cosas. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Esta historia la había subido a otra plataforma, pero la dejé abandonada y cambié de cuenta. Hace poco volví a encontrarla y quise darle una segunda oportunidad; cambiaré un par de cosas de la narrativa anterior para acomodarlo a mi forma de escribir actual, espero les guste.
> 
> Les recuerdo que, como dije arriba, esto no es plagio, aún tengo la contraseña de esa cuenta abandonada y de la historia aún publicada allá, puedo otorgar pruebas si me las piden, no denuncien antes de verificar que la historia es de mi pertenencia, gracias.


End file.
